Today
by Arieko
Summary: Focuses on Freezerburn, with some slight Blackrose later on. This story follows the girls during a wild 4 day vacation from classes. What kind of action will ensue during these brief yet eventful days? Let's find out, shall we? My first story! I do not own RWBY or the characters.
1. Brave New Morning

**A/N : This is my very first story. I am planning on making this multiple chapters because the world can never have enough Freezerburn! I am looking forward to all criticism and feedback so I can hopefully get better as I keep going! Please review and let me know!**

Today.

'Today will be the day!' Yang thought to herself happily as she jumped off her bunk bed this morning. She quickly rushed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Luckily at Beacon, the school decided that once a month they would grant the students a four day, which means four days off! Which then entails four days of hanging out with her team! Which further means four days of trying to get closer to 'her'. Which all might change starting;

"Today!" Yang burst out smiling to herself while rounding the corner to the bathroom and ultimately running right into... her.

"Ow! Watch where you're going you dolt! And why are you yelling randomly this early in the morning?!" Weiss demanded and she rubbed her forehead from where she collided with Yang's shoulder.

Yang slightly taken aback by what just happened hurried back to her senses, and looked at Weiss with concern present in her eyes.

"Whoa, Sorry there Heiress. Although it was a good way to break the ice this morning!" Yang replied with a stupid grin across her face.

"Ugh! This early with those dumb puns as well?! I'm surrounded by imbeciles, I swear!" The white haired girl yelled while storming off.

Yang stood in the hallway rubbing the back of her head nervously. "Guess that wasn't the best start to today." She whispered to herself. She continued towards the bathroom, although with a little less pep in her step. She quickly brushed her teeth and jumped into the shower deep in thought.

'Well, that sure wasn't the best way to start the day. Annoying the girl you're trying to woo. Get your head in the game Yangy girl!' With that she slapped her cheeks with both hands and left.

Trudging back to her room draped in her usual tan and yellow garb, Yang quickly breathed out through her mouth and opened the door to their room, quickly revealing the rest of team RWBY. Ruby studying over a pamphlet on Blakes bed, with Blake was twirling a piece of string around looking fascinated while lying on her own bed as well, and with Weiss making her own bed. Ruby looked up as Yang closed the door. "Heya Yang! Goooooood morning!" The raven haired girl said delightfully while waving her arm across her head in a giant wave.

"Morning little sis. What 'cha reading there?" Yang replied back walking towards the bed and hopping down next to Ruby.

"Just a little guide on the festival happening today! I was hoping all of team RWBY would want to go!" Ruby exclaimed clearly excited. Yang dared a glance towards Weiss. The heiress was now laying down on her own bed with her usual bored expression on her face. Yang didn't think she was paying attention until she spoke up.

"Now why would I want to go there? It's going to be hot, surrounded by idiots, and loud. I have better things to do than to waste my time there." With that she huffed and crossed her arms. Ruby looked hurt but quickly bounced back.

"Well if you don't want to go Weiss, we'll see you later." She looked over to Blake and her sister. "Yang, Blake you guys ready?" Black sat up and nodded towards Ruby. "I suppose so." she said as she stretched. Yang looked towards Weiss again then towards Ruby. She sighed.

"Ruby you and Blake go on ahead. I'm gonna skip out on this one as well." She patted her little sister's shoulder. Ruby immediately placed a frown on her face. "Whaaaat? Not you too Yang!" She cried. Yang then threw her arm around her little sister's shoulder; "Oh don't worry little sis, you got Blakey to go with you! I have some... things to take care of anyway. Have fun and don't worry about me!" She smiled and winked towards the raven haired girl.

Blake simply rolled her eyes and made her way towards the door. Ruby looked back at her sister then back at Weiss who was still lying on her bed but now looking towards them as well with a scowl now present on her face. Ruby then shrugged defeated.

"Alright you guys, I'll see you later." And with that they left the room.

"Why did you stay back?" Weiss immediately shot towards Yang. The blonde threw up her hands and smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't want you to bed bored and all alone." With that said, the Heiress gave her a pointed glance.

"Why do you care about what I do?" Weiss asked, tone a little softer now.

Yang felt her heart flutter for just a second then thought about it and replied back softly; "Well, you're my teammate." She hesitated a moment before continuing "And you're important to me." The brawler felt her cheeks redden but she held Weiss' glance. Very seldom was the blonde embarrassed. Weiss at a loss for words at what her yellow haired teammate just said, was baffled. She quickly sat up and smoothed out her clothes.

"Well, uh, I suppose that's very thoughtful for a brute like you." She replied sincerely before adding "I guess I'll even let you help me get rid of this boredom." She then stood up, gave Yang a little smile before heading to the door. Yang now puzzled that the Heiress didn't yell at her for that half-assed confession stood in the middle of the room rigid and confused.

"Well? Let's go." Weiss called to her already heading out the door. Yang quickly regained her composure and ran towards the door to catch up with her Icy friend. "Well where we heading?" Yang asked, still a little unsure if this is actually happening or not.

"I'll leave it up to you, but I am a tad bit hungry. So let us get something to eat." Weiss claimed.

"Alrighty!" Yang exclaimed happily, regaining her usual loud and happy demeanor. "Let's find something that'll melt in your mouth!" She winked at Weiss who face palmed at the pun. Although Yang was sure she didn't get the real meaning of it. She chuckled to herself, as she held the door open for Weiss to the courtyard of Beacon leading them outside.

'Today's the day.' She muttered to herself as she looked towards the sky. It was a beautiful sunny day. A day perfect for her to finally confess her real feelings towards the Heiress. While Yang wasn't exactly sure when her feelings flourished for the Ice Princess, she was sure of one thing. Weiss didn't have the same feelings towards her, but it didn't bother Yang in the slightest. She just needed to tell her. Although Weiss being a little nicer this morning was a surprise. The blonde then hurried towards her friend who was walking off without her.

"Wait up!" She called out.


	2. True Feelings

**A/N: Well, I'm on a roll today I suppose. I wanted to write up another chapter. I was real happy with how this chapter came out and I plan on starting to write the next one tomorrow! Thanks for anyone who read the previous one and fav'd and to TheMisunderstood for the kind review :) Well without further ado; here's the next chapter of some awesome Freezerburn! Also please review and let me know what I'm doing wrong! I'm new to writing lol.**

As they walked hand in hand towards the pier, to gaze out towards the sunset while whispering loving things in each other's ears, they smiled and enjoyed in each other's company.

Or so Yang thought. What was really happening was that the Ice Princess regained her usual cold demeanor and tried to walk a little faster than Yang so they weren't walking side by side. Yang corrected this by matching the shorter girl's pace easily. Weiss shot her a sideways glance each time the blonde did it, where as she threw her a goofy grin.

"Ugh." Weiss groaned. They were walking towards the city's marketplace. It was still a sunny day and the streets were busy because of the festival which was taking place soon. Yang looked around while still walking with Weiss, keeping an eye out for her other teammates. She kept walking before she realized that Weiss was no longer next to her. Looking around and spotting the snow haired girl peering into a window.

"What ya lookin' at there, Weissy?" Yang called out while jogging towards her.

"First off; don't call me that. Second, for your information I am looking at what they serve here, and it looks delicious." She replied back while still looking through the window. Yang walked up next to her and glanced into the glass. It was a café. While it wasn't all that surprising to Yang, what did surprise the Fiery girl was that they would serve sweets here. And Weiss made it known she hated sweets.

"I thought you weren't to fond of sweets, Princess." Yang said as she voiced her concern.

"I am not fond of them. But they do serve more then that at a café you dunce. They serve Coffee as well as sandwiches. Which in fact I am in the mood for." With that Weiss stood up straight and brushed off her skirt before making her way towards the entrance. Just before opening the door she hesitated. Yang caught that moment and wondered why. Before she could thing to much into it though Weiss spoke up;

"I'll even let you treat me. You did want to spend the day together didn't you?" She said while looking at Yang. She had a slight blush on her face. Yang could feel her own cheeks getting redder as well but smiled at the Heiress.

"Aww~, I knew you'd warm up to me, Weissy!" Yang cried out while rushing towards her. Weiss' uncertain look was replaced with one of fear mixed with annoyance as she figured out what the brawler was about to do.

"Yang... Yan- No!" Weiss yelled as she was pulled into a massive bear hug by the wild girl.

"Let me down this instant you oaf!" Weiss screamed as she struggled against the embrace. Yang realizing she might get her mad again slowly dropped her hug and smiled weakly at the now flustered white haired girl.

"Haha, sorry 'bout that Weissy. But hugging you did make me cool down a bit!" Yang laughed nervously.

Brushing herself off, Weiss sighed. "Again with those damned puns.." Yang held the door open while bowing.

"After you, Princess!" Yang giggled. Weiss despite herself walked inside with a smirk. "Finally some respect." She huffed.

They were greeted by a young man who appeared to be in his twenties.

"Table for two?" He asked towards the pair.

"Yup! A table for me and Weissy!" The brawler exclaimed happily, while throwing her arm over Weiss' shoulder. Weiss decided she was to exhausted to fight her off and just sighed.

The man looked at them curiously before shrugging and leading the girls towards a table near the window.

"Here you are. Our special today is our roasted ham and cheese croissant. I'll be back in a bit to take your orders." He dropped off the menus and left the girls on their own. They sat across from each other. Weiss immediately grabbed a menu and looked it over holding it to her face. Yang felt a little bad for what she did earlier and decided to apologise to the Icy girl in front of her.

"Hey Weiss, sor-" Before Yang could finished Weiss interrupted her.

"Okay, what's wrong? I know something's up with you Yang." She dropped her menu to the table and stared into Yang's eyes.

Yang was slightly confused at the sudden interruption. She was sure she was acting like her usual self. She had no idea how Weiss figured her out. She decided to play it dumb.

"Haha, I don't know what you're talkin' about, Princess." She laughed nervously while looking back at Weiss. As she stared into the ice blue eyes, she felt her heart skip a beat. She loved those eyes and how she could just lose herself to them. They were the most beautiful thing about her and was sure they were the first thing that attracted her to Weiss. Yang quickly found herself blushing at the thoughts and looked towards her own menu trying to play it off. However Weiss caught the sudden blush.

"I'm not stupid Yang, I know there's a reason why you'd try to spend time with me today. We aren't exactly the best of friends. Is this just another ploy to poke fun at me and joke around?" Weiss said a little more harshly then she intended. She was curious as to why the blonde did want to hang out with her though. She scanned Yang's face for any emotions but the blonde was keeping a neutral face. As she bore into her lilac coloured eyes, she was sure she saw something. An emotion she'd never think the aggressive brawler would ever show. Pain. Weiss decided to press her for answers, still unsure as to why Yang would be hurt.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Or are you just going to ignore me. I asked you a question you brute." Weiss pressed.

Yang was conflicted. She wasn't sure if she should keep lying or come clean. Surely if she kept lying the Heiress wouldn't buy it and keep pressing. But if she told her the truth... She wasn't sure what would happen. Why was she feeling like such a wimp now? She knew she was better than this. She could take on any Grimm or any villain head-on no problem, yet she was to afraid to admit her feelings to the girl she liked.

But deep down she knew why she was scared. She was scared of rejection. Even though she brushed it off as something that would happen and she'd happily not concern herself with it anymore having gotten it off her chest, she was frightened at being rejected by the girl she liked. She may even go to as far as saying she loved the cold hearted Heiress. She was scared. That was it.

"That's it, if you don't answer me this instant; I'm leavi-"

"OKAY! Fine. I'll tell you. Just.." Yang paused. She yelled pretty loud and was aware of her surroundings before lowering her voice. "Just listen for a second." She looked into Weiss' Ice blue eyes again finding comfort in just staring into them. She looked at Weiss' face. Her face was lined with curiosity and anger with a hint of something Yang couldn't put her finger on quite yet. She sighed.

"Princ- Weiss." She corrected herself and met her gaze with her own. She tried to keep a level head but couldn't. Yang felt herself burning up and getting nervous. All of a sudden her stomach was doing somersaults and she was sweating bullets.

'Am I really going to do this? She thought to herself. What if she rejects me loudly so everyone can hear? Or blabs about it to the rest of the team? Or just laughs in my face?" Yang started to feel dizzy and on the verge of passing out. Before she felt a cold sensation on her left hand. She glanced down to see Weiss' hand on her own, puzzled.

"Hey, Calm down. I'm sorry for nagging you so bad. Just relax alright?" Weiss spoke with a tone Yang hasn't heard her use ever before. It was like that of a loving mother speaking to a child who she was trying to lull to sleep. Yang looked at her hand then at Weiss and that's when it hit her. Weiss was looking at Yang so softly that the blonde almost fell out of her chair. It was the most beautiful and caring look of concern across Weiss' face. Yang breathed out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and lost herself into the gorgeous, stunning blue eyes.

Yang smiled back at her. Reassured. She could do this. She was ready. She could confess to her. Yang leaned forward towards the table and sat up. Weiss upon realizing the Blonde was okay removed her hand from hers and waited expectantly.

Yang steadied herself and in her most confident and sincere voice she could muster up in this event spoke;

"Weiss, the truth is... I think.. No." Yang shook her head. She breathed in slowly before continuing.

"Weiss, I'm in love with you."


	3. Confession

**A/N: Well, I woke up and wrote! I had a few different ways on how I wanted to write this chapter, but settled on this one. I didn't want to go all out... Hm, I can't say now before the story. I really should put these little notes at the end instead of the beginning lol. Anyways, here's chapter three! How will our Icy Princess react? As always please review! It brings a smile to me everytime I read them. TheMisunderstood, Today Parade, and Tear of Light; Thanks guys! Those kind reviews make me want to continue writing. I can always use the feedback and criticism everyone! I am new to writing. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! With out further ado here it is!**

Weiss blinked. She wasn't even sure if she heard the blonde correctly at first. 'She was in... love with.. me?' she thought to herself. This must've been another one of her elaborate plans to poke fun at me again. That's right! She just wants me to fall for some stupid elaborate ruse she's cooked up so she can make fun of me again! She continued, keeping these thoughts to herself. But as Weiss once again looked at Yang, she felt her heart flutter.

The blonde looked mesmerizing. Weiss couldn't tear her eyes away. She's never seen The fiery girl look so vulnerable and weak. Her face was red from embarrassment and her expression was that of a sad puppy, Weiss thought. Then when she looked at her eyes, they were staring right back into hers. Those lilac eyes looked so pleading and heartbroken, Weiss wanted to do nothing more then comfort her and stare into the purple orbs and lose herself in them. Weiss wasn't going to lie, the brawler was an attractive girl, but in this single moment she felt her finally tug at her heart.

This scenario wasn't an act, the blonde meant what she had said a minute ago, Weiss decided, still staring back into her eyes. She realized she also hasn't said anything for about a minute. But what could she say? Now the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Corporation wasn't some prude school girl. She's had suitors pledge their undying love to her plenty of times in which she was more then happy to blow them off, but this girl that sat in front her, who kills Grimm and rips them apart with her hands and is never afraid from a challenge and would never back down from one either, looked so innocent and longingly back at her. She couldn't resist it and Weiss knew it.

She started to fall for the blonde.

Weiss felt herself get nervous at what she was about to do. She coughed into her hand and averted her gaze for a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Uhm, were you seri-" She started, before Yang cut her off sounding hoarse.

"I-I'm sorry Weiss, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. This was a stupid idea. I was just.. I- I don't know. I have to g- go." With that she stood up abruptly and turned from the table heading towards the exit. Weiss fought with herself internally.

'Go and get her you idiot!'

'Stop her!'

'What are you doing?! She's leaving!'

Weiss thought all those things, and honestly she wanted to grab the blonde, sit her down, and explain to her she had similar feelings as well. But she didn't budge. She was scared. She's never had these feelings before and she knew what they were. She was terrified of them. She watched the blonde walk towards the exit. She opened her mouth but no words would come out. Then right when Yang opened the door to leave she looked back at Weiss who was still sitting at the table.

Weiss froze. Yang was crying. She had tears running down her face. Then she left. The heiress couldn't believe what she just saw. She'd just witnessed the impossible. Yang? Crying? That girl never ever showed any emotion close to that before. Not even when Ruby her own sister was almost killed by that Grimm at the beginning of the year. Yet , Weiss single-handedly broke that girl. All because she was a coward who couldn't stop her. She put her head in her hands, and finally realized that she was crying as well.

"How pitiful." She whispered to herself, sobbing into her sleeves.

"And you're just gonna let her get away like that?" A voice asked.

Weiss looked up, her cheeks still wet to find out who had just asked that stupid question. Of course she didn't want to let her get away. She was just frozen. She mentally kicked herself over the pun. When her eyes finally rested on who had asked that question, she retorted;

"And what do you know about how I'm feeling?" She quickly started, while wiping her tears away at the approach of the their waiter. He sat down across from Weiss, right where Yang had just been sitting.

"Let me tell you a quick story, young lady." He chuckled, before adding "On why you shouldn't let love run away from you.."

She ran, and she kept running. She couldn't believe what was happening. She actually just confessed to her. To Weiss! Why did she expect it to go well? After she put it into her head that she'd just reject her. Her legs were burning from how fast she was running. She slowed down a bit. She pushed passed people who were on the sidewalk. Most of them throwing her wary glances. The blonde was still aware that she had tears rolling down her face but didn't care. She deserved to be sad, years of playing the big sister, the protecter, the fearless hero. She deserved to just bawl her eyes out and be pathetic.

Yang ducked into an alleyway out of sight by people walking towards the festival. It was cooler outside now. She looked up and spotted the clouds rolling in to block the sun. She smiled.

"At least the weather is aware of my mood." She spoke softly before thinking back to what had just transpired. Her white haired crush technically didn't reject her. In fact she was on the verge of saying something before Yang couldn't contain her fears and bolted out like some kind of immature school girl. She cursed herself mentally. In fact right before she left and looked at Weiss, she was sure she spotted her with tears in her eyes.

Yang shook her head. That couldn't be. She leaned against the brick wall, still trying to catch her breath. By now the clouds have fully enveloped the sun and there was a cool overcast above now. Yang was trying to calm herself down. She continued to think back on what happened.

She'd wish she had stayed and listened to what Weiss was going to say. She did look sincere and deep in thought when she heard her confess her feelings. She didn't look particularly upset. In fact Yang thought you saw a hint of relief. She couldn't be sure though. She knew why she was being such a coward though. All this time she was playing the tough girl when in fact she was a scared little girl on the inside. She just couldn't let her family and friends see a weak girl. Not like how she is now. And she couldn't help but wonder why she'd let Weiss see it. Yes, she knew she was in love with the Heiress, but she wasn't quick to open up her true feelings to anyone in fact.

She continued wondering what the hell went wrong and why her thoughts were going in a circle. She started to feel hot again. Realizing it was her aura, she continued to let it seethe. It wasn't Weiss who she was mad at. It was herself. Granted she would have loved if the Ice Princess chased after her and called out her name, but Yang knew it was definitely not in the girl's nature.

Crack!

Yang punched the wall. She was heated! She continued to let her aura enrage and she could feel the heat radiating off the metal bins next to her in the alleyway. She watched them turn from their original silver, to a blazing bright orange.

Crack!

She punched the walls again. Without Ember Cecilia on she knew she was damaging her hand, but she was to pissed to even notice. Her aura was on the verge of getting out of control. She could feel it but she didn't care. She felt the slight shift of her usual lilac eyes, changing to a deep blood red shade to match her inferno aura.

"Why did I say that? She cried. She no longer tried to fight the tears. She was hysterical now.

"I'm such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't feel the same way! I just always mess things up!" She continued. She stood up straight. She felt her aura manifest itself around her body. Engulfing her. She had to let it out. It was suffocating.

She lifted her arms in front of her and breathed in, ready to fire it off into the alleyway.

Why did I confess to her? She thought again.

"Damn it, I love you Weiss" She sniffled. She reeled back to fire. Then stopped.

At first she thought it was her imagination. That cold sensation. But then she heard it. As clear as the sun's rays that were now poking through the clouds above her.

"I love you too, Yang."

It was a just above a whisper, spoken right into her ear, but it sounded unbelievably loud to Yang. She then felt cool arms take hold of her into a hug from behind.

"I love you too." Weiss repeated. speaking softly into Yang's ear.


	4. Fire and Ice

**A/N: I am on fire! Four chapters in about a day. I'm gonna take a break now and start taking more time to release new chapters. By no means is this story over. Or even close to being finished. I have an idea on what direction I want to go with this. Now for you Blackrose fans out there; I didn't forget you guys. You can guess what my next chapter will be about! You guessed it! Some cute Rose x Blake! But remember this is mainly a Freezerburn story. Thanks again to my readers & reviewers! You guys rock! Also I would recommend listening to DeVotchka - How it ends while reading this chapter. I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this lol. Anyways, here is chapter four! Fire & Ice! Enjoy!**

Weiss pulled the hysterical girl tighter into her own body. She buried her face into the blazing hair in front of her. It was so hot, Yang's aura was suffocating Weiss. She buried her face deeper into Yang's hair, breathing in her scent. She felt herself sweating being so close to her. Both from the intense heat and from embarrassment. She gingerly tried to cancel out Yang's aura with her own to cool down the girls.

"I'm here for you now, Yang. Please calm down." Weiss pleaded. She was sure the blonde heard her even if it came out muffled, because the heat intensity faded rather quickly. Weiss continued to embrace the brawler. She was aware she was crying but so was she. She was hurt too. She heard Yang start to calm down and hiccup as she fought against her tears.

"You know, you're not the only one who's hurt, Yang." She chided softly.

She then felt Yang's hands on her own. She then turned slowly to face Weiss and threw her arms around the shorter girl's neck. She started bawling her eyes out again.

Weiss smiled, this side of Yang was just to cute. She loved being the one to comfort the blonde. Though she would never admit it openly, she adored how much the brawler leaned on her for support in her weakest time.

As they both calmed down, they let their auras fade away. They broke their embrace, still a little unsure of what to say now, Weiss decided to break the silence.

"You know, Yang. It wasn't fair how you didn't let me finish what I was going to say back at the café." Weiss said softly, smiling sheepishly towards the taller girl.

Yang was still trying to get herself together. She dared a quick glance at the heiress, finding herself staring into those perfect ice blue eyes yet again. She never felt so conflicted before but having Weiss come find her and comfort her like that really set her mind, and heart at ease. Knowing that Weiss felt the same way as her for the most part, she didn't know what to do. She hadn't really planned this far ahead. Regaining her usual demeanor, she slowly leaned against the wall, embracing the cold bricks at her back before replying;

"I know, and I'm sorry." She said, still staring into Weiss' eyes. She held her gaze a moment before continuing with an all to familiar smile on her face;

"Although you do know how to cool a girl off!" Yang spoke happily. Expecting the Heiress to reply back with a scowl, she was presently surprised at what happened next.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous pun. She was elated that Yang was back to her old self within minutes, but she was still unsure herself with how they should proceed, now that both of their true feelings were known to the other.

"Those puns again." She mused out loud while shaking her head softly.

"Oh, come on. You know you love them, Weissy." Yang spoke softly to her while walking to Weiss' side. "Hopefully just as much as me?" Yang continued. She needed to know if Weiss was serious in her confession although she was pretty sure she was. She just needed to confirm it. She looked at Weiss once again, now standing at the girl's side.

Weiss was slightly taken aback, she bit her lip before replying;

"Y-yes." she said weakly. Even though she did admit her feelings to Yang a little bit ago, it was still embarrassing to say openly. She glanced back at Yang who was smiling broadly. Weiss then breathed out before standing up straight. She knew what she had to do. She remembered back to what the waiter said to her before she continued.

'Love builds bridges where there are none, and if you let it get away from you, you might as well destroy the whole city.'

She wasn't sure what that quote meant at the time. But she figured it out now. She wasn't going to let this chance pass her up. She cleared her thoughts and focused on Yang standing before her with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Weiss, you oka-" Yang started to ask.

"Ah ah ah, you had your chance to speak, now it is my turn and you WILL listen to what I say this time. Understand?" Weiss requested while still keeping a softer edge in her voice.

Yang immediately nodded her head anxiously.

"Good." Weiss continued. "Now it's no secret on how we feel about each other now. I do... Lik- Lo.. Love you as well." She felt herself blush deeply. "So if we're going to make this work, I propose a suggestion!" Weiss studied Yang's face before she persisted. Yang was blushing as well and her smile was replaced with a look of curiosity mixed with uncertainty. Weiss coughed into her hand.

"First things first, would you.." Weiss felt her throat tighten at the words she was trying to say. "I mean, uhm, will you g- go.." She was sweating again and felt like someone was kicking her in the stomach.

"Sure, I'd love to be your g-girlfriend, W-Weiss.." Yang said shyly, but with a smile on her face nonetheless.

Weiss huffed and looked at her feet, she nodded before regaining her composure.

"Well, good. Now that that's out of the way, there's going to be some ground rules, Yang!" She said abruptly. The blonde continued to listen obediently as the Ice Princess continued. Yang couldn't help but grin at this turn of events. Never in a million years did she think her confession and love would be reciprocated. She loved how Weiss took charge of the current situation right now. She loved that aspect about Wei- her girlfriend. She corrected herself, before meeting Weiss' gaze.

"Were you even listening to me, Yang Xiao Long?" Weiss demanded.

"Uh, yeah. Something about us dating and how you looooove~ me, right?" Yang replied back rubbing the back of her head laughing.

Weiss shot to a whole new spectrum of red before angrily responding and stomping her foot down like a spoiled child. Yang couldn't help but continue to laugh at the spectacle much to the snow haired girl's dismay.

"I said there will be some rules for us dating! Number one; You are only to have eyes for me and me only." Weiss flipped her hair to the side. Yang nodded, still retaining her smile.

"Number two; if you ever break rule number one, I will never ever forgive you."

Yang nodded again.

"Hmph, number three; I will be the only person you will show verbal and physical affection to. Although I will overlook Ruby as she is your sister." Weiss finished. She looked at Yang expectantly.

Yang narrowed her eyes and her smile turned into a smirk. She purred then asked;

"Physical affection huh, Weiss? You saucy little devil you. You just can't wait to bed me can ya?" Yang teased and enjoyed the Heiress' growing look of surprise on her face.

"I- Y-you know t-that's not what I meant, Yang Xiao Long!" Weiss cried out, her face a whole new shade of crimson.

"Sure Weissy girl. And I accept your conditions by the way!" Yang replied while pulling her new girlfriend into a soft hug. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Weiss return the hug. Yang breathed in Weiss' scent while holding her, it was calming and exciting at the same time to her.

"It's nice to see you warming up to me, and letting me melt that heart of yours." Yang whispered into Weiss' ear while still holding their embrace.

To this day, Weiss will never admit that she thought that pun was clever and cute. She smiled to herself and just buried her face deeper into Yang's shoulder before replying;

"You idiot... Thank you."


	5. Bliss

**A/N: Alright. Now this chapter was hard for me to write. I think cause of the Ruby and Blake portion. I'll get better though! So don't riot Blackrose fans! I just want to say thank you again for everyone who reviewed my story and fav'd it. I make it a point to reply back to every review with a PM. You guys are just awesome and I hope you continue to stick around in the coming chapters. Things are going to get a little more mature from here on out after this chapter. And it also gets a little more darker. *hint hint* But anyways thanks again guys and I hope you love reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it! If you have any questions feel free to post them in the review or send me a PM! Enjoy!**

"Yay, the festival! It's over there, Blake! Look! Look!" Ruby yelled while pulling on Blake's arm.

"I know, Ruby. I see it too. You can also tell by where all these people around us are heading." Blake replied back with a neutral tone.

She didn't mind being pulled along by Ruby, in fact she thought the young leader was cute. How she was always energetic and caring for her teammates and only wanting to have fun. She reminded her of a puppy. Blake couldn't help but smile and giggle at the thought of Ruby with puppy ears running around on all fours with her tongue handing out of her mouth.

Ruby looked back at the girl she was pulling along and tilted her head in question at the sudden burst of laughter.

"What's so funny, Blake?" Ruby asked innocently while still jogging towards the crowd, not even looking at where she was running to now.

"Nothing, just admiring how incredibly cute our fearless leader is." Blake said with a wink.

Ruby immediately blushed but kept her energetic demeanor.

"Well, of course! I'm as cute as a button!" Ruby proclaimed loudly.

'Oh you're a little cuter than that.' Blake thought to herself while continuing to be pulled in every direction by Ruby.

Once they finally reach a crowd of people near the street they stopped. Blake could see over the crowd just fine, but then she glanced at Ruby. The crimson clad girl had to keep jumping to get a view of the street where the parade was just starting. Blake couldn't help but smile at the cute spectacle. 'She really is like a puppy.' She mused to herself.

"Here." Blake stepped closer to Ruby. "You can sit on my shoulders."

"Whaaat? I will not! I can see just fine... From all the way down here." Ruby looked down dejected, but quickly bounced back at Blake's next words.

"Oh? But if you sit on my shoulders, I'll even let you play with my ears." Blake added smiling.

"Really Blake? Really?! Yay! Kitty ears!" Ruby exclaimed while quickly crawling up onto Blake's shoulders. She quickly cast the ribbon into her pocket and admired the warm furry kitty ears. Ruby was delighted beyond belief. She quickly found herself tugging and petting the black cat ears frivolously.

Blake was lost in ecstasy. She felt her legs about to buckle from the sheer pleasure of having Ruby rub her ears. It tickled at first but felt absolutely amazing afterwards. She's never let anyone play with her ears before and it felt nice not having to hide who she was anymore with her teammates. More so her leader. Blake grabbed hold of Ruby's legs which were now on either side of her head as she hoisted the girl up into the air.

The festival still hasn't started yet but the crowd was forming. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Blake was glad, she needed a break and with the way things were turning out recently, with that of the White Fang working with that Torchwick guy, team RWBY would need it. She shook those thoughts out of her head though once she felt Ruby start to rub her ears again. She settled on just smiling blissfully while continuing to look on, waiting for the festival to start.

Whoosh!

Crack! Bang! Pop!

Both girls were stunned for a moment at the sudden explosion of fireworks. Bright blue, green, red, and multitudes of other colours filled the sky with colourful sparks. Despite being shot in the air during the day, the fireworks themselves still stood out beautifully.

"Whoah..." Blake heard Ruby mutter, still sitting on her head but no longer rubbing her ears. Blake dared a glance up and watched Ruby's silver eyes widen in amazement. She could see the reflections of the fireworks currently going off through her eyes. Even at the weird angle she was looking at them from. If she didn't know any better, she'd think this was the first time the little bundle of energy watched fireworks. Blake looked at her a little while longer before looking back towards the display.

Then came the cheering. Shortly after the fireworks display, the parade started. Much to Blake's dismay she felt Ruby shift and hop off her shoulders.

"Let's go up there, Blake!" The red clad girl yelled with excitement. She pointed towards a seemingly lone warehouse. The roof was flat and raised higher then the other buildings that surrounded it. It would provide an excellent view and they'd be secluded from the rest of the on lookers. Blake smiled at Ruby before replying softly;

"Let's go."

* * *

"You sure you wanna head to the festival, Weiss?" Yang asked her new girlfriend. It still didn't feel real to Yang. She'd never thought she'd be able to date the girl of her dreams. Now they still had a lot of work to do, they both knew that, if they wanted the relationship to last. They were to different, but that's what made it amazing and worth it to Yang.

Weiss paused, causing Yang to break out of her thoughts and stop walking as well. The day was coming close to evening. The sun was setting and would be completely gone within an hour or so.

"Let's head over there. We'd be able to see everything easily." Weiss pointed. Yang followed where she was looking. It looked like an abandoned warehouse or something. Yang instantly smiled to herself. She quickly changed her expression to that of someone shocked and scared. She threw her arms up defensively covering up her body.

"Y- you just want to get me all alone so you can have your way with me." Yang shrieked pretending to be scared. "You p-pervert!" She laughed dropping her arms and joking manner.

Weiss grew red from embarrassment yet again. The blonde sure knew how to set her off. Weiss wouldn't let Yang get the satisfaction though. Weiss huffed and stormed off towards the warehouse. She heard Yang jog to catch up to her and smirked.

"Aw, sorry Weissy. I just love messing with you, you know?" Yang said. She then threw her arm around the shorter girl while walking side by side. Yang was happy her white haired girlfriend didn't pull away. They walked like that to the warehouse.

Once they got inside, they made their way to the top via a staircase and sat down towards the front on the ceiling. The sun was setting now. They had the perfect view of the streets and gathering crowd.

Crack!

Yang jumped at the sound and quickly scanned the sky. Seeing the fireworks, she relaxed a little bit. More fireworks were launched into the air, but she wasn't focused on that. She turned to her left and watched her girlfriend. She had the cutest smile Yang had ever seen she decided. The blonde nuzzled up against Weiss and leaned her head on the smaller girls shoulder. Letting her golden locks of hair fall over her face while she leaned onto her. She felt at peace and completely content with life at that very moment.

Weiss felt Yang shuffle closer to her and felt her heart start beating faster and faster. Then she felt the blonde place her head on her shoulder. Weiss was about to ask her what she was doing but decided against it. She liked the feeling and remembered back to what had just transpired between them, during the café and alleyway and finally their confessions to each other. The white haired girl wrapped her arm around her blonde girlfriend.

They were now sitting next to each other arms around each other, heads leaning on each other for support, and breaths coming out nervously. Yang giggled. The blonde thought back to that day dream she had earlier that day. Thinking back on how accurate it turned out to be. She tore her eyes away from the fireworks that were still going on and looked next to her. She watched her girlfriend continue to stare at the sky, her eyes filled with wonder.

Yang shifted and leaned her head deeper onto Weiss' shoulder before closing her eyes, completely comfortable. Although she did wonder what her little sister was up to at that very moment, she brushed the thought aside for now. She deserved a break from worrying. The two girls continued to sit like this, enjoying each other's silent company for close to the rest of the night. There were no words needed. They knew each other's most intimate feelings at that moment.

Yang was overjoyed at how things played out today. She didn't want it to end. She felt protected. Way more safe at any point in her life. Having her girlfriend wrap her arm around her and pull her close made Yang's heart beat faster then any shell she fired from Ember Cecilia. 'If I could describe this very moment with one word.' she thought.

'It'd be _bliss_.'

* * *

"Hurry! We're missing the fireworks!" Ruby exclaimed loudly, fear dripping into her voice at the thought of not being able to view the colourful flashes in the sky anymore.

The two girls were walking up the steps towards the roof of the warehouse. Well, Blake was walking; Ruby on the other hand was running up them. The crackles and booms could still be heard from outside albeit a little muffled from being in the warehouse. It also added a soft echo though out the empty building. Blake loved the sound.

"There's still plenty to go off, Ruby. Don't worry." Blake replied, flashing Ruby a reassuring grin. 'That girl is just adorable. She gets worried over the most silly things.' The black haired girl though to herself, while continuing to trudge up the steps.

Close to the top, she watched as Ruby pushed open the door to the roof and freeze before walking outside. Blake kept walking up the steps.

Upon reaching the door, she smirked and asked in a jokingly manner to Ruby;

"What? Did the fireworks just daze you that good?" Blake pushed the door open wider. She noticed Ruby wasn't looking towards the sky though. The Faunus followed the red girl's gaze.

It was Yang and Weiss.

She spotted them with ease. They were sitting towards the edge off the otherwise bare, empty roof. That wasn't all that surprising though. What surprised both girls was that they were wrapped up in each other's embrace.

Blake blinked. 'Was that really them?' Then she thought about that morning. She did think it was weird that Yang wanted to remain at the dorms with Weiss. The ebony haired girl smirked. 'Just how long had those two girls been together?' She wondered. Blake cast a glance towards her side at Ruby. The girl looked mesmerized.

"C'mon. Let's let them have their privacy." Blake suggested, letting go of the door softly as to not disturb the girls who were absorbed with each other outside.

Before she could turn away and head back down though, she felt a slight tug at her lower sleeve. Blake looked down seeing Ruby's hand holding her sleeve. The younger girl was still looking out towards the girls sitting outside. Blake sighed but turned to look again as well.

"I guess we can stay a little longer." She whispered softly, feeling a little guilty for spying on her teammates obviously having an intimate moment with each other.

Blake then felt Ruby work her little fingers into Blake's own hand. Blake was presently surprised but happy. She smiled and gave Ruby's hand a slight squeeze.

Just then a giant blue flash filled the evening sky with eerie blue light as a giant fireworks rocket went off. It illuminated everything. Including Blake's growing affections for her young leader who she was holding hands with. Her ears perked up at the sudden moment. Noticing what was happening. She blushed slightly, still staring at the yellow and white girls.

But you know what? She wouldn't change that very moment for anything in the world.

It was bliss.


	6. Midnight Passion

**A/N: It is 5:54 am in the morning and I haven't been to sleep yet. Was a very eventful day with some personal problems, but hopefully it won't hinder my continuing writing of this story. I will keep you guys posted if it does. Anyway, this chapter was hard to write. Like I said before; I'm new to writing and I was unsure at how to approach an intimate moment. I tried my best but I'll try even harder next time! (Ohhh a next time?) *hint hint* lol. Wasn't as mature as I thought it would have been, but I do swear the mature stuff is coming. And pretty fast. Thanks again to everyone sticking it out with me as I clumsily write on! I love you guys! Enjoy!**

Yang awoke with a start. She quickly looked around blindly in the dark. Seeing only darkness, she glanced up. She was surprised to see the night sky illuminated by the stars. It was so quiet and peaceful.

"Some dream." She muttered to herself. But then she quickly glanced around again. Why was her bed now on the ground level instead of the top bunk? And why was it so hard? Almost as if she was on concrete...

She tried to sit up quickly but felt resistance. She glanced down and saw a bundle of white hair attached to a very pretty sleeping girl. Yang quickly shook her head and starting thinking.

'Oh yeah..' She quickly thought to herself. She smiled and relaxed herself. She starting playing with the white haired girl's hair. Weiss was sprawled out on the ground with Yang. Her head resting atop of Yang's stomach, and her arm across Yang's chest.

The blonde wondered how she ended up ended up sleeping on the roof of that warehouse. Once the festival was over, the two girls were still reluctant to part from each other she remembered. 'I guess we just fell asleep while still holding each other.' She decided. 'How romantic!'

At the sound of the slight snoring coming from Weiss, Yang brushed her hair off her face. Weiss looked so at peace when she slept. The blonde fought the urge to wake her up. She had no idea what time it was, but sleeping on a roof in downtown Vale just seemed irresponsible. She tried to reach her scroll to figure out what time it was, but failed due to not wanting to wake up her girlfriend.

Yang fell back and relaxed. She wasn't going to ruin this moment she decided. Flashing her lilac eyes towards the jagged moon she tried to recall the lessons which explained how to read the time based on the sun or moon's position.

'Maaaaaybe around midnight?' She guessed to herself. The moon was huge tonight. And it looked like it sat right above the girls, hovering just out of reach. The brawler closed her eyes, and found herself drowned in her own thoughts.

So now that Weiss and her were together, she wondered what they should do now. Should they inform the rest of their teammates? Ruby and Blake probably wouldn't mind to much at their newfound relationship. In fact she believed they would support the two girls. Yang felt a twinge of guilt. She never even informed her little sister of her feelings for Weiss. Normally she told Ruby everything, but just couldn't bring herself to tell anyone about those specific feelings.

"Mmm.."

Yang stopped breathing.

It was faint but it sounded like a low moan. Yang opened her eyes and down looked towards her girlfriend and met a pair of exhausted ice blue eyes. Her heart instantly started beating faster at the meeting of their eyes. Weiss' head was propped up on her chin resting on Yang's abdomen. She was staring right back at Yang. She didn't look angry at the fact that they fell asleep outside, which Yang knew the girl would consider absolutely reckless and savage. But she just continued boring into Yang's own eyes. The fiery girl decided to break the silence and staring contest first.

"Well good morning there little lady." Yang whispered to her girlfriend. She cast her gaze back towards the starry night sky.

"Mmm, not quite morning yet, Yang." Weiss replied back softly. She pulled herself up and leaned against Yang's chest. "This is a much softer pillow" the bold white haired girl claimed softly. She grinned up at the blonde's bewildered purple eyes.

"Ohooo~. S-someone's feeling quite frisky so late at night, are they?" Yang replied back trying to sound confident, but the hesitation and nervousness was present in her voice. 'What was Weiss doing?' The blonde thought to herself. She decided to play along though, if not because she was skittish at the sudden turn of events.

"Maybe I am. Also I can't help myself at how shy the big, bad Yang is at my touch." Weiss countered in an alluring voice. Yang felt her heart pick up its pace yet again. She felt her face flush as she felt the Heiress bring her hands up to where her head lay.

Right atop of Yang's breasts.

The blonde girl couldn't hide it now. She was excited and terrified at the same time. Not terrified of her girlfriend herself, but at what she was doing! 'When did the prim and proper Ice Princess learn to do this?' Yang wondered. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something witty to say to alleviate some of the fear slowly creeping its way into her mind but when she tried to open her mouth to say something; no words would come out. She opened her eyes only to meet Weiss' face right in front of hers now.

The pale girl sat on top of Yang. Yang couldn't help but think that Weiss looked like an angel in that very moment. Her pale skin, beautiful white hair, and cool blue eyes, everything just looked perfect. Her beauty was further intensified by the silhouette of the moon's rays at her back.

Yang stared back into her girlfriend's eyes. Weiss had on a conflicted expression as if contemplating a thought, before her expression changed to that of somewhat cocky. Like someone who held all the power. Which in this situation she just did. Yang shrank at the wide grin the white haired girl gave her. The brawler then jumped at her next words.

"I'm glad you came with me today, Yang. Thank you for telling me your true feelings. It was because of you, that you gave me the courage to do this..." And with that Weiss brought her face into Yang's own.

Eyes were shut

Lips were met.

Breaths were shared.

Tongues were wrestled.

* * *

Weiss was amazed at what she was saying and about to do! 'Well if she isn't going to make the first move, then it's up to me.' She thought to herself.

She moved her face towards Yang's. She felt herself getting aroused at watching Yang squirm under her gaze until she finally shut her eyes finally realizing what they were about to do.

She brought her lips to her yellow haired girlfriend's own.

It was unbelievably soft. Weiss felt Yang return the kiss, so she decided to put more force into it. The Heiress closed her eyes and pushed her lips deeper into her girlfriend's. They both wrestled each other's lips before finally settling on a rhythm. Weiss opened her mouth and wiggled her toungue into Yang's, forcing the other girl to open hers as well.

Weiss kept going, quickly learning the tricks of it. She decided to be the bold one. Quickly bringing her left hand to Yang's face, she pulled the blonde girl's face harder into her own. Then she took her right hand and started slowly bringing it up to Yang's chest; making sure to lightly graze all of the taller girl's more feminine features. She then rested her hand on top of Yang's breast again.

She then felt a pair of strong hands grab her from behind and pull her closer. Slightly startled, the Princess continued to kiss her girlfriend deeply, eyes still shut. She then started moving her right index finger in a circular pattern on the blonde's heaving breast. At least until she felt Yang pull away from their kiss.

She opened her eyes and was met with an out of breath, red faced, grinning Yang. She looked smug. Weiss returned the look, feeling joyful. She can't believed what they just did. Mostly her but she felt like she just accomplished a huge feat. This was real. 'Their relationship was going to work and succeed!' she thought to herself. She truly loved this girl. Yang was the first to speak;

"Well... That was a thing.." She panted, still out of breath.

Weiss rolled off her girlfriend who she was still sitting on top of before replying;

"You bet it was."

She stood up and stretched and brushed herself off while watching her girlfriend do the same, before their eyes met again. 'Those purple eyes..' Weiss thought to herself. 'They were irresistible.' Weiss felt herself gravitating towards Yang, and their lips met for a second time that night. Although this kiss was much more tame this time.

Yang chuckled when they broke away from each other.

"We should head back." She said softly, bringing her hand to Weiss' face brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes.

Weiss took her scroll out and checked the time.

12:36 am.

"You're right, let's go. It's already past midnight." Weiss replied starting to walk towards the door to leave the warehouse. Until she was pulled around into another kiss. This one screamed lust. She felt Yang take hold of her with strong fierce hands. Their lips met forcefully and Weiss felt the air around them getting hot, in which she figured was from Yang's aura. She was suffocating and sweating, both from the passion and from the heat. This time she didn't try to fight it though. She let her mouth get assaulted by Yang's tongue, letting the fiery girl take charge this time.

Just when Weiss thought she would pass out from lack of oxygen and sheer pleasure, Yang broke the embrace.

"Now Heiress, that's how you get a girl hot and bothered!" She exclaimed. Laughing at her own pun.

Weiss was stunned for a moment. She wasn't going to lie, that was an intense kiss. She was still breathing hard.

"Aw, come on Weiss. Did I leave you... Breathless?" Yang continued giggling. She took Weiss' hand into her own and led them towards the exit together. Once they left the warehouse, Weiss blushed and decided to make it clear;

"I-I-I'm still the dominant one!" She stammered out.

Yang simply smiled and held her hand tighter before answering.

"Sure you are, Weissy. Sure you are."

They walked hand in hand back towards Beacon in the dead of night but unafraid, for these girls found comfort in each other's company. Unsure at what await them when they got back, or the trials that waited ahead to test their new relationship, they were going to face it head on.

Together.

At last.


	7. Stay with Me

**A/N: Another day another chapter! Time to slap on that 'M' rating now! Lol, let's get (im)mature with it! Anyways, not gonna bore you guys with another long A/N this chapter, but please please please leave feedback. More so for this chapter, I really want to know how I can improve! Thanks guys. You all are awesome! :) Enjoy!**

"Yang! Wake up already!" Called out Ruby.

The blonde rolled over, still tired from last night. She was exhausted. She and Weiss got back to the dorms late. Close to around 2 am. They entered to find Blake and Ruby already asleep in their respective beds. Not wanting to awake them, the new couple whispered their good nights and went to sleep as well. In their own beds of course. Yang grumbled at that last part.

"Ehh? Five more minutes..." She mumbled out.

But Ruby wouldn't have any of it.

"Nope! You have to get up nooooow! We were gonna do combat training remember? And you love training!" The small leader cried out.

"In that case, twenty more minutes." Yang replied back yawning.

She heard her little sister sigh deeply.

"Blake! Is Weiss waking up yet?" Ruby asked her Faunus teammate.

"Yes, I'm awake! And I don't appreciate you all being so loud this morning!" Weiss snapped. She then sat up in her bed. Her face was flushed and she was sweating.

"Whoa there Princess, bad dream?" Blake retorted, eyeing her suspiciously. Ruby walked over to her bow wearing teammate and was looking over Weiss as well.

"Yeah, and you don't look to good, Weiss. Are you feeling okay?" The red girl asked, concern present in her voice. She reached over to place her hand on Weiss' head to feel for a temperature but the White haired girl slapped her hand away.

"No! For a matter of fact I don't feel well. So if you two would just... go so I can rest in peace, that'd be just grand!" Weiss shot out, laying back down in her bed and rolling over to face away from the girls.

Ruby looked down right saddened at the outburst. Blake noticed that and began to get a little angry. Blake retaliated;

"Well, that was a little uncalled for, don't you think? Who'd have thought you'd still be in a bad mood after your little romantic getaway yesterday." With that Blake grabbed Ruby's hand and walked towards the door.

"What?!" Weiss shrieked. "W-w-what are you talking about?! R-romantic getaway?!" Even Yang was now wide awake and sitting up on her bed. Weiss threw Yang a death glare thinking she told the rest of the team. But Yang had a shocked and confused look on her face as well, so Weiss stared daggers back at Blake who was still walking towards the door. But then she stopped just short of the walking out of the room.

"I knew it was odd you two wanted to stay back together yesterday morning. Then you guys went to the festival together. You couldn't even tell us the truth." Blake said, her voice shaking with anger. Blake didn't know why she was getting so upset for. Maybe because Weiss snapped at Ruby, but that didn't warrant the response she was giving them. She started to feel bad but couldn't stop herself. Yeah, she was hurt maybe even a little jealous at Weiss and Yang's little secret relationship, but they were still her teammates.

"We saw you on the roof during the festival." Blake finally said. She opened the door and left still holding Ruby's hand, never looking back. Ruby on the other hand threw her big sister an encouraging smile and a thumbs up before being dragged out of the room. The door shut.

Weiss and Yang looked at each other from across the room still sitting up in their beds. Weiss was the first to speak;

"Did you tel-"

No! I didn't, Weiss. Yang said, cutting her off. She was still tired and was so close to falling back asleep earlier, before she heard the girls start arguing. She glanced towards Weiss. The white haired girl was breathing hard and looked exhausted. Yang grew worried. She hopped off her bunk and walked towards her girlfriend.

"Hey, you really don't look so good Weiss. Are you okay?" Yang asked softly, concern present on her face. She reached for Weiss' face. She was burning up! Yang jumped at the immense heat coming from Weiss' head. She had a fever it seemed.

"We need to get ya to the infirmary, Weiss!" Yang said. She turned around with a sense of urgency to get her boots on and bring her girlfriend to the nurse. At least until she felt her arm be pulled back towards Weiss. Yang quickly spun around to see what the snow haired girl wanted.

Weiss was a mess. Her hair was down and dishevelled. Her usual pale skin was even paler, with her face red from the fever, and she was covered in sweat. Her pajama top was hanging off, leaving her left shoulder exposed. Yang caught herself staring at her girlfriend's exposed skin. 'If I didn't know any better, it'd seem like she was trying to seduce me.' She thought to herself but quickly shook those thoughts away. She met those blue eyes. Weiss was looking back at her, with a look of longing written on her face.

"I don't want to go to the infirmary." Weiss whispered.

Yang wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for the adrenaline pumping now, making her senses sharper by the second. She was getting a little turned on by how weak Weiss was looked at the moment. But Yang knew the girl was anything but. She held her gaze.

"Well, where do you wanna go? You have a fever!" Yang replied back. She knew if she stayed here any longer, alone with Weiss, she would give into those primal urges that were slowly rising in her mind. Ever since last night, Yang had wanted more. More physical contact. She couldn't help herself when it came to her girlfriend. Weiss had surprised her with her bold side of initiating their passionate first kiss and when she played with her breast. It unlocked something in Yang. And the blonde craved more of it. She wanted Weiss to touch her again.

"I just... I just want you to stay with me. Here." Was Weiss' answer.

Yang's jaw dropped. If she'd ever had a surprised face before, this was it. She couldn't keep her mind from racing back to the indecent thoughts anymore. The realism of the situation was dawning on her, and she was glad. But before Yang had anytime to react, she felt herself be pulled down onto the bed, right on top of her girlfriend.

* * *

Blake kept pulling Ruby along through the corridors of Beacon Academy, although at a much slower pace now. She was still upset at Weiss for snapping at Ruby like that and for the fact that her and Yang were spending time together without them knowing. She wasn't sure why she was feeling jealous, it's not liked she was attracted to either one of them. The girl she felt most attracted to was...

"Blake, thanks for sticking up for me back there." Ruby said softly.

Blake turned around to look at the crimson clad girl. She flashed her a grin.

"No problem. I'll always stick up for you." Blake stated. She found herself staring into Ruby's eyes for a little to long, because the red haired girl threw her a confused look.

"Is something wrong, Blake? Ruby asked.

They had stopped walking and were standing in the hallway. It was quiet, as most students took these four days off as a vacation, trying to spend as much time away from the school as humanly possible. For this reason Blake figured they wouldn't have to many interruptions. She sighed, letting go of Ruby's hand she leaned against the wall and closed her eyes before replying;

"Yeah.. No.. I don't know. I'm not sure why I got so mad back there." Blake admitted. She sighed again. She opened her eyes only to find Ruby standing right in front of her now. She felt her heart start to beat faster.

"It's alright. You were just upset about them not telling us, right?" The younger girl asked with a smile on her face.

Blake found herself staring into her silver orbs again. She felt common sense fading away. She tried to fight away the feeling but failed.

She nodded.

'This is bad.' Blake thought to herself. She knew why she was upset, why she was jealous, why she felt this way. It was because she wanted what Yang and Weiss had. On that roof top when her and Ruby watched them, she wanted that sense of belonging to another. She wanted to feel the embrace from someone who cared. She wanted to be loved. Before she realized what was happening she felt a single tear trickle down her cheek.

Ruby, seeing it as well looked at Blake softly now. She quickly wiped away the tear with her hand, but her soft fingers lingered on Blake's cheek.

"It's okay." Ruby whispered.

Blake took Ruby's hand that was still present on her face into her own. She held it for a moment before bringing it to her lips and gently pressing a kissing upon it. She looked back at the younger girl, tears still welling up in her eyes. She was met with the most adorable smile it seemed Ruby could muster up. The raven haired girl returned the smile herself. She kissed Ruby's hand again. And again, and again..

They quickly wrapped each other in a gentle hug.

* * *

'This was the last thing I should be doing!' Weiss thought to herself as she tried to stifle yet another moan and failed. She was on her back, laying in her bed, with Yang straddling her. The blonde was kissing and biting her neck. There was a strong sense of lust in her movements. Weiss was powerless to fight against her girlfriend's savage attack. Not that she wanted to anyway. She bit back another whimper. Yang was now licking her. She felt the warm sensation of her tongue as it guided itself from the base of her neck towards her ear then stopped. Weiss felt the hot breaths coming from Yang's mouth on her still sweaty skin.

She felt so weak but so energized in this moment. She knew she should be getting rest to recover from this fever, but she wanted Yang, and by the way the girl assaulted her, she knew the brawler felt the same way about her.

"I knew you had the hots for me." She heard Yang whisper into her ear. Weiss smiled at the idiotic pun. No matter what they were doing, her girlfriend would always come up with a way to ruin the moment. But Weiss was beginning to grow fond of the puns. Though she will never admit it.

Weiss shivered when she felt the blonde begin to lick her way towards her mouth. When she arrived she lifted her face and looked into her eyes. Weiss had never seen Yang look so determined before. Her blonde hair was messy and hanging off to both sides of her head, and her face was crimson. But that wasn't was Weiss found herself staring at. It was her eyes. They looked so wild. Unbelievably wild and with a hint of craving in them. Before Weiss knew it, they were kissing.

She never felt so feeble. From the fever and Yang's touch, Weiss felt her mind going blank. She had her arms wrapped around the blonde's back. With each of Yang's movements and hip thrusts into her own, she dug her fingers and nails in the brawler's back. There were to many passionate sensations occurring in her body. Her mouth was being assaulted by Yang's tongue, her breast being caressed by those strong, yet delicate hands, and now. Now she felt another hand making it's way between her legs with such haste.

Weiss shot her eyes open. But before she knew it, they had reach their destination. She felt warm, agile fingers reach her bottom lips. At first they were slow, familiarizing themselves with where they were. With each rub and stroke though, they became wetter and more bold. Weiss cried out in pleasure but her moans were muffled by Yang's own mouth. They still held their kiss. The Heiress felt herself getting hotter by the second. When one part of her body was being stimulated so fast, Yang would focus then on another part quickly. 'This girl is amazing.' Weiss thought to herself.

Then she felt it. Once Yang's fingers were accustomed to her lower region they shot up in her. 'So quick!' Weiss panicked to herself. The pain and sheer amount of pleasure from that one fluid movement was enough to send her over the edge. She bucked her hips against the blonde's so violently. She shut her eyes closed and dug her nails deeper into Yang's back. The harder she planted her nails though, the further Yang thrust her fingers into Weiss. She felt her conscious slipping. She tried to focus on something other then the rising stimulation coming from her lower body. She bit Yang's lips, but that only made the blonde thrust even harder. And now she was moving in more fingers to assail her.

It was too much. Weiss now felt her body shutting down. Her thoughts drowned out by the ecstasy she felt. Her concerns were replaced with moans of pleasure. She felt herself slipping. She opened her eyes again to meet purple one's staring back at her. She tried to say something but couldn't. They still held their kiss.

It was then, in that very moment when she felt it. It was unlike anything she's ever felt. She felt her eyes roll into the back of the sockets, felt her hips buck wildly and grind into her girlfriend's body roughly, felt her hands claw at bare skin, she fell into the ultimate feeling of euphoria. She shuddered and managed to open her eyes. She met Yang's purple gaze. They now lost their feral, wild look and were replaced with concern and a softness Weiss loved. She felt herself losing focus and her vision began to blur.

"Weiss..?" She heard Yang call out, sounding alarmed. Her eyes were barely managing to stay open now and she felt herself drifting. She has never felt so tired before. She desperately tried to speak before losing consciousness, it seems like that fever finally caught up with her finally;

"Yang.. You're amazing.. I lov-.." Was all she managed.

And with that she finally succumbed to sleep. She's never felt so exhausted. A smile still present on her lips before she closed her eyes. Still glad that Yang stayed with her.

**A/N: HAH! Thought you'd get away that easily huh readers? Now, this was a difficult story to write. I had no idea how to convey their feelings through just writing it. I tried my best though. All in all though, I'm pretty happy with this chapter. I would love feedback regarding it though. For all my readers out there still sticking it through, I can't thank you guys enough. This little hobby I decided to try all of a sudden has become a passion for me. I honestly love just daydreaming and now able to convey my thoughts to others for them to read. It's an awesome feeling. And when I see the viewer count go up and people reviewing it, it really makes me happy. I can't do this without you guys and I just want to say thank you again! Next chapter probably won't be out until Sunday or Monday. Gonna go enjoy this 4th of July, and I hope you all do. Speaking as a veteran myself, I hope you all have a safe 4th!**

**P.S. I am in the plans for a new story. Still involves RWBY but in an AU (Tear of Light; thanks for the inspiration for an AU)! I have been messing with. More details to come! :)**


	8. Reflect

**A/N: Alright, here the next chapter. I want to shout out KillerKlown12 for the serious review last chapter. He helped guide me and grow as a writer and let me know of some mistakes I was making. Hopefully it's seen through out the rest of my story! Also want to thank ScarletRoseStain for keeping me company while I was writing and being awesome! If you guys haven't yet; I'd recommend reading both of their stories! They are very entertaining and damned good! Also I want to thank everyone who has followed, fav'd, and reviewed! You guys are amazing! I never thought this little story of mine would get as popular as it has. Seriously makes me so happy looking at new readers and followers. Much love to you guys! You make this all possible! Oh yeah, if you haven't heard or seen it. RWBY season 2! And a RWBY game coming out! Awesome news! Okay, long enough A/N. Thank you guys again and enjoy! Chapter 8, Reflect!**

So bright. Weiss strained to open her eyes but was met with a blinding light. She struggled to sit up on the bed but failed. She felt so drained. 'What was going on?' She wondered to herself. She shut her eyes and was glad to be rid of that light. She thought back to the last thing she could remember.

She remembers not feeling good and spending the morning with... Yang! Weiss shot her eyes open again, ignoring the insanely brilliant light and looked around for Yang. She spotted the blonde easily as she was dozing off in a chair to her right. Weiss narrowed her eyes, becoming aware of her senses. This bed felt wrong from her own. It also smelled like... A hospital.

"That's right.." Weiss muttered to herself. She remembered what the girls had done. She also remembered passing out on her bed. 'I guess she brought me to the infirmary wing when I passed out.' She mused. She turned her head and stared at her girlfriend. Yang looked so peaceful and beautiful while she slept. Weiss decided to relax and contemplate everything that's happened so far these past few days. She sighed and took in her surroundings.

It was a small room with one window facing out towards Beacon Academy's courtyard. The bed she lay on was in the middle of the room with monitors to the side of it. The room also consisted of Yang sleeping in a chair off to her right as well. Weiss still couldn't believe so much has happened in only two days. But she was glad. She closed her eyes and brought herself back to the first few days of her time at Beacon, and becoming apart of team RWBY.

She remembered how hard she had to fight with her father to attend. She had to prove to him that she could handle herself. Weiss shuddered at the trials she had to endure. Her father never believed in her abilities. Not even when she mastered Myrtenaster and summoning her glyphs. Once she finally decided to rebel against his wishes and stopped bowing to his every command is when she finally learned how to live for herself. She applied and got accepted to Beacon with flying colours. Though she will admit she became hard headed, overly confident, and hot tempered; it was once she learned the meaning of friends that she was able to open herself little by little. And she has one person to thank for that most of all. She opened her eyes to glance over at her girlfriend. Weiss smiled at the sleeping girl before closing her eyes again.

She wasn't sure when she started to have feelings for the brawler. When she first saw her it was on an airship guiding all the students to orientation at the Academy. Weiss, being her arrogant self at the time refrained from talking to anyone that whole trip. She had her sights on another wonderful prodigy she'd read about; Pyrrha Nikos. Weiss at the time only wanted to surround herself with others worthy of her abilities. She studied up on a few other students about to join the ranks of hunters and huntresses and she was pretty disappointed to not see many outstanding records. Back on the airship, she didn't find Pyrrha, but what she did encounter was a very imposing girl.

It wasn't her overall demeanor per se, but how she presented herself. Her looks, her attitude, and her aura. Weiss felt it. Loud and clear. It was so conflicting to her. Even though the girl at the time surely wasn't engaging her aura at that moment, the Heiress could sense it. It was the complete opposite to hers in every sense.

It was the yin to her yang.

The darkness to her light.

The red to her blue.

The fire to her ice.

And it bothered her. It annoyed the White haired girl so much! 'I guess that was the time I kept my eyes on her.' Weiss pondered to herself. Another grin came across her lips thinking back on it. When the airship finally reached it's destination she lost sight of her new target due to the massive rush of students pouring out, plus she had her luggage being delivered here privately. From there on she ran into another girl, who she had remembered was talking to Yang at the time. This girl turned out to be none other then Ruby Rose. A walking disaster, is what Weiss first thought of the younger crimson girl at the time. She wondered what her connection was to the blonde, but no sooner did she ponder it did she find the answer.

Shortly after her meeting with Ruby, at the auditorium she found her speaking with the blonde girl. They were sisters. Weiss noted at how different they both looked but decided against asking if they were really related. Ever since that day she's continued to watch and clash with the two sisters. She fought and argued with the two, partly because she didn't know how to convey her feelings in a nicer way and that she was stubborn. Looking back at it now; she wondered how long Yang has had feelings for her. Weiss sat up on her bed and inched closer towards the still sleeping blonde to her right. Weiss placed her hand on top of her head. That long flowing blonde hair was slightly unkept, it looked like she didn't get any sleep. Weiss started running her fingers through the golden hair idly, her mind still thinking back.

For the white haired girl, it was when the team defeated the Nevermore that she started to feel more attached to her blonde. But the more she noticed herself becoming happy to be around her, the more she grew upset with herself for not displaying it. She remembered when she finally convinced herself to try to ignore those alien feelings, and how effective it was. Well until that one faithful day. Which was actually only two days ago. Almost all of Weiss' emotional defences and barriers she put up, just came crashing down that faithful day. Old feelings she tried to keep under wraps ,resurfaced. She became aware of her the brawler's fighting abilities, but her overall manner, left much to be desired. The puns and barbaric behaviour that once vexed the Heiress, has now warmed her heart. Weiss chuckled at her own pun. 'Now Yang is really rubbing off on me.'

She watched the blonde stir slightly at the noise. Weiss continued playing with her girlfriend's hair. She knew that Yang had the same feelings as her, but she wanted to know why. And for how long had she harbored those feelings until she finally confessed. She sighed.

"What about me is so great that you love?" she asked softly her sleeping partner.

Thinking back on what had happened earlier as an example, blowing up on her team leader and teammate, she knew herself that she was a hard person to get along with. To most Weiss knew she was cold hearted, conceited to a point, and arrogant. But no matter what anyone thinks, she is in fact trying to change for the better. She wants to be nicer and friendlier to people. It's just hard to do so casually. Another reason why she is so fond of Yang. That girl shines so bright and always seems to be the center of attention in the group. She wanted to be like her in that aspect.

Growing up with such a reputation to uphold, being the sole inheritor to the Schnee Dust Cooperation, she didn't have a lot of time for friends. She was put through many classes and trials to prepare her for her upcoming responsibility. Social interaction still felt awkward to her so she grew up being cold towards others. Always wondering what she was doing wrong and why it was so hard to make real friends. Not the fake ones who were just after her fame and fortune. Well until Beacon. Once she met her future teammates she felt happy. Almost complete. Of course she would never openly display those feelings but she felt her plan to change coming into fruitition. What was also a big plus was that she got on the same team as the girl she was fond off. Yang Xiao Long.

Although she still isn't the most approachable person at the moment, Weiss feels that the confessions and time spent together now, will now help break down the last of her barriers so she can open up more. A strained smile crosses her lips before the Heiress lays back down into the hospital bed, closing her eyes again.

"Thanks for putting up with me this long, Yang." she muttered out softly, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ah damn! What a great idea, sleeping on a chair." Yang blurted out, standing and stretching her limbs.

She quickly remembered where she was and cursed herself silently for being loud. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the overly bright room. Once her vision adjusted she laid her eyes on a sleeping Weiss. Yang walked over to the slumbering girl and a frown formed on her face.

"Are you feeling any better, Weiss?" The blonde asked, placing her hand on the white haired girl's head. It felt like her fever has passed and she wasn't sweating as much. She did look better. Yang breathed a sigh of relief. She was terrified from when Weiss passed out from over exerting herself on their previous engagement. When she wasn't responding Yang became scared out of her mind and rush to the infirmary carrying her girlfriend over her shoulder. She had never run so fast before.

Yang's hand which was still present on Weiss' forehead gently moved down towards the girl's scar right below her left eye. She traced her finger over it, wondering how she received it. Now that Yang thought about it, she was still unaware of a lot about the girl's past. All she knew is that she was the upcoming heir to the very powerful Schnee Dust business. Yang began to wonder why Weiss, who obviously had a very comfortable life growing up, decided to become a huntress. Wondering about all these things and not knowing a lot of the answers dawned on Yang that maybe she should get to know her even more personally. Yes she knew her personality and things of that nature but not why or how she turned out this way. She wanted to know more about her girlfriend.

'I'm such an idiot.' The blonde thought to herself. 'I've had a few chances to bring up her past now that we are together. It should be okay to talk about that stuff.'

Not just that she wanted to know more about Weiss and what makes her tick, her likes, dislikes, why she decided to become a huntress, how her family life was, etc. But she also wanted to girl to know more about her. Yang felt a little guilty all of a sudden for not bringing this up sooner. She decided to herself to take the Heiress on a date when she's released from the hospital wing. With her fingers still tracing the scar on Weiss' face, Yang leaned over the sleeping girl and placed a very soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleep well, Princess. I'll come by later to check up on you." She whispered.

And with that she left the room. Walking through the hallways of Beacon, she made her way towards her dorm room slowly. She owed her little sister Ruby an apology for not telling her what was going on between Weiss and herself. Also to apologize to Blake as well for keeping it a secret.

'I should have known. They were bound to find out anyway.' Yang sighed. 'Not that I wanted to keep it a secret. I want everyone to know! It just kind of happened that way I guess...'

She pulled her scroll out and checked the time. It was 21:45. She pretty much spent the whole day sleeping at the infirmary, keeping a resting Weiss company. The blonde began to wonder what the rest of the team was doing. She wondered if they followed through with the plan to practice combat training or took the day off. She felt even more guilty for missing out and blowing them off this morning. Yang continued down the dark empty halls, trudging to her room in search of the rest of team RWBY to apologize and explain what had happened these past two days.

With her hands thrust in her pockets, and her sights towards the ground. Yang continued on the path towards her room, questions on her mind and decisions being pondered. For they only had two more days of vacation, she wanted to make the most of it. She was going to try harder as a sister, a teammate, and a girlfriend. She owed it to her team for how selfish she's been lately. She had to make it up to team RWBY.

**A/N: Oh yeah, almost forgot. My next story I was thinking about. I guess I can give you guys some tidbits about it. It will be an AU with RWBY characters. I thought of this AU for OC characters years ago. It takes place in a war torn world like right after a huge World War. There will be guns, killing, drama, romance, suspense, deaths, and some of Yang's awesome puns. So yeah. That's all for now. No timeline yet. Probably when I finish this story. Thanks again guys! I look forward to your reviews! See you next chapter. :D**


	9. Prepare (Part I)

**A/N: Okay, I was going to originally have this chapter and the next one being just one longer chapter but decided against it. So I broke it up into two smaller ones. Also I have to inform everyone to go read 'Howl' by momoxtoshiro. I have never teared manly tears so hard from a story before. But this one made me do it openly. My favorite story on this site to date. Go check it out. It is amazing. Although I cannot hold a candle to that writing style, I strive to one day lol. Anyways not much else to say. The story is getting closer to the climax! Oh yeah, if anyone was wondering why I kept referencing how bright the room and lights were last chapter. Think about it after reading the chapter and post your answers! :D I want to see if anyone understood. Anyways here's chapter nine. Prepare Part 1!**

Before she decided to open the door to her room, Yang still mulled over what she would say to her teammates about what has happened up until this point. 'Come on, we're all adults here. Just relax.' Yang thought to herself. She couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over something so mundane. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before opening the door and heading inside.

At first Yang didn't see anyone in the room, the lamp near Weiss' bed was emitting a soft orange glow. But sudden movement from Ruby's bunk bed caught her eye. There was ruffling under her sheets. Yang stood frozen a little longer in the doorway before walking in. She let the door close loudly as to announce her presence. As soon as the door shut, Yang walked towards her bunk, still keeping her eyes trained on Ruby's bed. 'What the heck is she doing under there?' The blonde thought curiously. Although she did have an idea on what or who were under the covers with her.

'Blake you sly dog you.' Yang thought to herself. She proceeded to take her boots off and climb up to her own bed. Feeling the guilt from earlier, it hit her extra hard this time. The blonde pondered if she should give the two girls privacy and just leave the room, but her hesitations were silenced once she spotted a messy head of scarlet hair poke up through the sheets, attached to a very jovial looking Ruby. Yang couldn't help but smile at her, and decided to leave the two girls to their fun. Just as she was about to hop off her bed though, Ruby spoke;

"Yang, where are you going?" her voice had a hint of concern in it.

While sitting on the floor and trying to put her boots back on, Yang replied without looking at her younger sister;

"Just gonna head out and get some fresh air. I'll come back later!"

Yang succeeded in keeping her voice steady. She did feel a little upset at them. She couldn't help but sense some kind of petty revenge at what they were doing, but shook her head at that thought. She knew neither Blake or Ruby were like that. 'I'll have time later to apologize to them.' She pondered. With both boots on and laced up, Yang stood up and dared a glance towards Ruby. Her little sister was still staring at her curiously but Blake was also present next to her. From what Yang could see, they were both still dressed.

"See ya guys. Have fuuuun~" Yang called out giggling, she strained a smile before waving at the two girls and headed out the door.

Once the door closed, the blonde leaned against it, trying to gather what the hell was just going on in there. Her older sister protective mode almost kicked in, but she suppressed it. 'The last thing I should be doing is yelling at Ruby about relationships.' Yang thought to herself. She could faintly hear the two girls talking in the room while she leaned against the door. She sighed and pushed off the doorway, wondering where she could go.

Trying to keep her mind off of Weiss, and failing she found herself at the infirmary wing again. She glanced at her scroll to check the time. 22:25. She was just here about an hour ago. Looking down the hallway, there weren't that many doctors around. In fact it seemed empty and dead here. Yang walked away from the infirmary, and towards the courtyard of Beacon.

Pushing the doors open, Yang instantly felt the cold night air graze her skin. She welcome the cool sensation on her skin, for it reminded her of Weiss' touch. Yang smiled to herself. She continued walking towards the platform in front of her. Reminiscing about the first few days of Beacon. It all started right here. Looking up at the moon, which was a jagged half moon, Yang continued to devise a plan on how she would try to get the team back on good terms with each other.

"This'll be easy. Obviously Blakey has the hots for Ruby now." Yang muttered to herself. "A double date! Man, I'm such a genius sometimes."

Despite the rushed way this was planned out, and how no one even knew she had strategized a double date for them, the blonde was pleased with the hastily made idea. It was easy. She'd let her little sister know via a message from her scroll, telling Ruby to bring Blake and meet herself and Weiss at a location. Picking up Weiss from the infirmary in the morning, she'd tell her she wanted to spend the day out with her and meet up with the rest of team RWBY. Now Yang just had to figure out where they could all go and talk.

'Well, we all did skip out on combat training I think.' Yang contemplated to herself. Talking while training did seem like a good idea. There was bound to be arguing so letting off a little steam while practicing seemed like a good idea to the brawler. Yang nodded her head as she formulated the plan in her mind. An all to familiar smile crossed her lips as she began to head back into the Academy. Despite sleeping almost all day, Yang was still tired and ready to head to bed. She'd need to be up early to plan and prepare. Before forgetting though, she quickly pulled out her scroll and sent Ruby the plan. As soon as she was about to put the scroll back in her pocket, she received a reply notifying her that her sister was game.

"Step one of... Operation Yangtastic complete!" Yang cried out gleefully.

What could go wrong?

* * *

Waking up feeling refreshed and positive, Yang opened her eyes and grabbed her scroll. 06:29. One minute until her alarm went off. Disabling it, Yang quickly jumped off her bed and headed to get ready for the day. Never really being a morning person, she couldn't help but feel a little groggy but knowing that today was the day all secrets would be revealed and all would be forgiven, she was feeling pretty good. 'At least that's what the plan is.' Yang thought to herself.

She quickly got ready and dressed. Before she left her room though, she went over to Weiss' dresser and grabbed her usual belongings for the white haired girl. As she made her way out of the room, she noticed Ruby and Blake just waking up. She flashed her little sister a smile before heading out. Yang made her way quickly to the infirmary wing, straight to Weiss' room. She paused right outside the door, unsure if to knock or just barge in. Realizing what she was contemplating, Yang scoffed. She would have never hesitated to just barge in a room.

"Oh how much I've changed." Yang muttered, before knocking on the door.

Hearing a faint answer, she opened the door slowly, revealing a very awake and beautiful Weiss. She looked like she recovered perfectly. Her skin was back to it's silky white hue. Her hair, which still wasn't in it's trademark side ponytail was straight as if she just combed it, and her eyes were back to their piercing ice blue color. Making sure not to stare into her girlfriend's eyes, to avoid getting sidetracked, Yang threw her a genuine smile. 'Hopefully I can coerce her into coming to train with us today.'

"Heya! Good to see you up and about so early. You feeling better?" Yang asked, dropping Weiss' belongings on her bed and taking a seat. Yang held her smile, relieved that Weiss was looking better at least.

Weiss returning the smile, walked towards to where Yang sat on the bed. Instead of replying with words, she leaned over and kissed Yang. Once they kissed, Weiss moved back before replying;

"Good morning to you as well, Yang. And yes. I am feeling much better now." She winked at her stunned blonde girlfriend.

Yang slightly still slightly dazed, laughed nervously before continuing;

Well, that's great! Uhm, the team is gonna do some combat training this morning. If you're up to it... You wan-. Before Yang could finish, she was interrupted.

"Of course, I'd be up to it. I'm itching to get out of this room and back on my feet." Weiss said with a slight annoyance in her voice, but quickly changed her tone. She reached towards Yang's face with her hand and held it there. She smiled as she watched a slight blush make it's way to her blonde girlfriend's face.

"Thanks for staying with me yesterday by the way. And for taking care of me while I wasn't feeling to hot.." Weiss uttered softly. She removed her hand and gave Yang a smile before adding; "You do know how to burn a girl out."

Silence.

Yang couldn't believe it. 'Was that Weiss... Making not just one pun?! But two!' She asked herself, before laughing loudly unable to contain it.

"I-I can't believe it. The Ice Princess herself, finally made a joke! I knew I was rubbing off on you!" Yang cried out, still laughing hysterically whilst holding her sides. Although she did notice her white haired girlfriend steadily getting upset, she couldn't stop laughing at her.

"That's it! I'm never making a joke again." Weiss declared, grabbing her belongings off the bed and storming off to go change in the bathroom.

Once she went into the rest room, Yang calmed herself. Still wiping tears from her eyes from laughing so much, she felt a slight vibration from her pocket. She grabbed her scroll and opened up a message from Ruby.

'We just grabbed our stuff. We'll be at the training court!'

Yang replied back, acknowledging. She couldn't wait. So far today has been great, and it could only get better. She had no doubt in her mind Operation Yangtastic would succeed with no problems. Stuffing her scroll back into her pocket, she began humming to herself, patiently waiting for her girlfriend to finish getting ready.

"Gonna be a good day." Yang spoke to herself. Staring out the window into the courtyard, it was sunny but she noticed some storm clouds off in the distance. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to hum and sit tight.

'Step two of Operation Yangtastic, complete.'

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, my next story. I have like 5 pages of ideas written down already for it. I may start asking for some decisions you guys would like to see later on for it. I can't wait to start writing it. I plan on making longer chapters and writing it from PoVs. I will take everything I learned from your feedback's and apply it fully to my next story. Thanks again to everyone who followed, fa'd, and reviewed. You guys are really amazing. Thanks :) And don't forget to go read 'Howl'! :D until next chapter!**


	10. Prepare (Part II)

**A/N: Alright, well I don't know what happened with my computer. I had to retype this whole chapter. My other one's got deleted so that was fun. Sorry, I'm a little upset as you can imagine. But I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. So I typed it back up to the best of how I remembered it playing out. Anyways, yeah here's the second part of the last chapter. Things are gonna get a little more interesting and dark from here on out. Again sorry for the error on what happened. It was beyond my control. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Now I'm off to go party. Until next time!**

Wasting no time once Weiss was ready, Yang quickly dragged her along. Signing her out of the infirmary they made their way to their combat lockers. Noticing that they have barely said anything the whole way, Yang spoke;

"So.. You think you're ready to train as a team again?"

Weiss who was still inputting her code to open her locker a few feet away replied;

"Only if Blake can stay focused and not try to stick her nose where it doesn't belong." Weiss said darkly.

Yang could hear the venom in those words. She figured that her girlfriend wouldn't forgive Blake so easily. 'Well so much for easy.' Yang mused. She grabbed Ember Cecilia out her locker and some ammo. Stuffing the ammo into her pouch Yang hugged her weapons close to her chest.

"Oh how I've missed you my babies!" The brawler gleefully shouted aloud.

Weiss looked over and shook her head with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you loved those weapons more than yours truly." Weiss voiced playfully.

Yang, now putting on her gauntlets winked at her girlfriend. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were getting a little jealous. I'm not breaking rule number one, am I?"

Weiss, now buckling her weapon to her belt paused. Deciding not to rise up the bait she simply huffed and closed her locker. Yang followed suit and shut her locker as well, ready to train. They both exited the ready room and headed towards the training grounds. Hand in hand.

* * *

Sitting down watching Ruby twirl her scythe Crescent Rose around with grace and agility was calming and beautiful to watch. Still unsure as to why they had to train so early in the morning, Blake decided to not put up much of a fight and come along. Especially after last night, she and the young leader became closer. Blake smiled at the memories of the previous night. What started as something innocent like just reading books together, ended up with cuddling and a kisses.

"Yo! Hey sis!"

Blake immediately snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the sound. Yang and Weiss were walking towards them, equipped with their respective weapons. But that's not what the Faunus girl was staring at. It was the two girls holding hands. Unsure of how to feel about it, Blake simply stood up and made her way towards her teammates.

Stopping just short of the group, Blake unsheathed Gambol Shroud and stood next to Ruby. She kept her eyes trained on Weiss. Blake still hasn't forgiven the Hieress. The way she yelled at them the other morning. Although she wasn't feeling good, it was no excuse. Golden eyes met icy blue as Weiss noticed Blake staring and glared back. Blake felt her anger rising, that is until she felt Ruby place her hand on her shoulder. The ebony haired girl broke the staring contest and peered over to the short leader. Ruby gave her a small smile.

"You okay, Blake?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over towards Yang and watched as she did the same gesture to Weiss. Blake felt a little bad. She was acting childish. She turned towards Weiss again, this time not meeting her confrontational gaze.

"Listen, I wasn't acting right. That was childish. Sorry for that, but you were acting pretty rude the other morning yourself." Blake said. Against her better judgement.

The Heiress was looking at Blake but noticed she wouldn't meet her gaze. An all to familiar scowl happening on her face.

"Well, as long as you know you were in the wrong. I'll accept your apology. Weiss replied back indignantly.

"Hey, Weiss. Stop. She's trying to apologize nicely." Yang said.

"Yeah, why are you acting so rude again?" Ruby demanded harshly.

Blake couldn't help but feel a little triumphant at how horrified the Heiress looked now, with everyone getting on her case. 'It's about time they realized how much of a bitch she really is.' She thought to herself. Crossing her arms, she couldn't help but smirk at the scene that was playing off in front of her.

* * *

'What?! What's going on?!' Weiss panicked to herself. All of a sudden everyone was turning against her. Even... Even her girlfriend. Weiss turned to face Yang. The blonde had a slight annoyed look on her face as she was staring right back at Weiss. The heiress opened her mouth to say something but no words would come out. She looked back at the rest of her team. Ruby wasn't even looking at her. But Blake, Blake was staring right back at Weiss with a smirk. Like she was happy at this turn of events.

Well, Weiss wouldn't have it.

She glared at Blake.

"I knew it was in your Faunus nature to turn everyone against me." Weiss spat.

The air around the girls grew cold and silent.

"Weiss! I can't believe you'd say something like that.. Hey, Blakey. Sorry about this. She wasn't feeling good, she just got out of the infir-. Yang started, but Blake interrupted her.

"Stop defending her Yang. I knew she couldn't change. She's still just the spoiled, ignorant, childish little Heiress from when we first met. Not to mention still racist." Blake retorted.

Weiss was getting furious. She felt hurt at Blake bringing up how she was trying to change and failing too. She was acting childish, she would admit that, but a Schnee never backs down from a challenge. If there was one thing she learned from her father, It was that. Her decision was made. Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster.

The sound of a weapon coming out of it's scabbard was such a distinct one. If all eyes weren't on her already, they were now. Weiss never felt so positive and unsure before in her life as to what she was about to do. She held her weapon steady with her left hand and faced Blake, in her combat posture. She eyed the Faunus girl. She didn't want to kill or even injure her, but she'd beat her into submission and make... No... Force her to take back what she'd said. Weiss steeled herself and focused her mind on what was to come.

Yang couldn't believe it. 'What the hell happened to Operation Yangtastic?!' She screamed at herself. This definitely was not how she planned this day turning out. She looked at Weiss with pleading eyes, but her girlfriend wouldn't even look at her. Her eyes were trained on Blake. Those beautiful blue eyes that Yang could lose herself in, were now filled with a coldness she'd never seen before. Like she was staring down a Grimm. An enemy. Yang looked towards Blake. The Faunus girl had a cool look on her face with a hint of a smile, as if she welcomed the challenge.

Yang had to do something. And fast.

She made her way to stand in between the two girls, but as she started to walk she felt a violent breeze pass by her face. Instinct kicked in and she jumped away dodging.

She couldn't believe it. Weiss swung her weapon at her.

Well not at her, Yang noticed. But towards her. She was to stunned to even say anything now.

"Don't interfere, Yang. It's been a long time coming." Weiss said emotionless. She threw Yang a sideways glance. Yang caught it. In that split second look between them, Yang understood. She nodded and relaxed a little bit.

She looked towards her younger sister. Ruby was at Blake's side begging her not to fight. But from the look on Blake's face, Yang could tell Ruby had no chance of stopping her. What happened next though, confirmed Yang's earlier suspicions. Blake leaned down and quieted her younger sister with a soft kiss.

Yang raised her eyebrow in question and started to feel herself about to smile, but then came back into reality. Her girlfriend was about to fight her younger sister's girlfriend. 'As funny as this sounds... This is serious.' Yang thought. But what she saw in Weiss' eyes let her know that it would just be a semi-friendly sparring match. Hopefully. Yang made her way to her sister and led her away from the two girls. Ruby fought against her grasp but soon complied. They stood about twenty feet away from the two rivals. Yang observed the area.

It was an open, outdoor space. The ground was solid concrete with a few trees dotted on the outskirts of the cement field. The sun was close to being engulfed with heavy looking rain clouds. A cool breeze passed by and she felt her little sister shiver. Yang could see the fear plastered on Ruby's face. She threw her arm around the crimson girl.

"It'll be alright. This is just how they're gonna get over it." She whispered towards her sister. Yang didn't believe her own words though. She wasn't sure anything was gonna be okay. How fast her perfectly thought out plan had backfired was astonishing. But a certain metallic sound shook her out of her thoughts.

She jerked her head back towards the black and white girls. Yang felt her jaw drop at the sight. Myrtenaster and Gambol Shroud were locked in a deadly clash. 'Those two went at it at the first strike.' She thought. Tearing her gaze from the fight and back to Ruby, she saw that her younger sister couldn't believe it as well.

"Well, here's hoping they don't hurt themselves in a _friendly_ match." She blurted out, trying to sound hopeful and amused. But she know her words were hollow and unbelieving. She locked her eyes back towards the two girls.

'What the hell went wrong?'


	11. Author's Announcement!

**Alright, sorry sorry, this is just an announcement. Chapter 10 has been uploaded. So you can check it out now. I made this to send you all an alert and keep you updated. Check out the A/N in chapter 10. I'm sorry for what happened, but something glitched out and messed it up. So please enjoy the previous two chapters I put out today. What was supposed to be a fun surprise turned out to be an annoying headache. But I do it for you guys :D Thanks again for following my story. I can't believe how popular it's gotten for someone who hasn't ever wrote in his life. Minus in high school. Thanks again! I love you all. I'll be keeping this up for now. Next chapter might take a little longer than usual for me. So please bear with me. Thanks again all. Much love! Until next time! :)**


	12. Awry

**A/N: Well hot damn, this was probably the hardest chapter to write. Much harder than my little sexual chapter. Combat is really not my strong suite in writing, but damn was it fun. I wrote this one in point of views. You'll notice by the bold names above each page break. I want to thank everyone again for favoriting and following the story. You guys are the bees knees! I say it every chapter, but I really mean it. You guys are really awesome. Well, this story is coming to an end pretty soon. I wonder how... Hmm.. :D anyways, if you haven't already. Please read the two chapters I uploaded yesterday. The alerts got messed up so you might have skipped over it. Annnnnnd without further ado. (The real) Chapter 11; Awry!**

**Weiss**

'Firm grip, steady breaths, proper posture. Good.' I thought to myself. I held my rapier, Myrtenaster against Blake's own weapon. We were now set in the deadliest staring contest we've ever had with each other. Her gold eyes collided with my own light blue ones as we both glared each other down. The only thing separating our faces was our weapons that currently were locked against each other.

'She's not as slow as I thought.' I confirmed. Just as the thought ended, I hopped backwards and broke the stalemate. Readjusting myself, I took a brief second to scan my opponent again.

Blake stood about six feet away. Her legs were slightly bent with her back slightly arched forward. She held Gambol Shroud with her right hand but also kept her left hand close to it's grip. Her expression was resolute, almost like she was at peace, her eyes not giving away any hints of anger or sadness.

'Hmph, so she's okay with this?' I thought to myself. 'Well, then I will be too. I won't hold back.'

And with that, I lifted Myrtenaster to my face and rolled it's barrel to red. I watched as scarlet dust engulfed the rapier's blade in a deadly crimson hue. Not able to suppress the smirk that found its way to my lips. I stared back at Blake. The girl's expression was unchanging, but she changed her stance to a more defensive one.

'Smart cat...'

Pointing my weapon forward, and leaning front wards as well, I instantaneously summoned a glyph at my feet to enhance my speed and propel me quickly towards the target.

It took less then a second to reach the girl, but Blake proved to be a worthy opponent. The quick but obvious attack was deflected, but as soon as Blake knocked the blow away from her, the ebony haired girl was pushed in the opposite direction with force. Knocked off balance slightly, I rightened myself up and decided to preform the same attack. But this time while summoning the glyph and preparing to move forward. I had an idea.

'If that girl is just going to stand there and wait for me again, I'll make sure she waits..' What I'm going to do is; once the speed glyph is activated once more I will act out the previous attack, but this time root Blake in place with an opposite glyph.

Wasting no time, as to not let Blake fully recover, I activated my speed glyph again and shot forward. It felt like the times I practiced dancing. I experienced the cool air fly past my face with a violent urgency and my heart beat so vividly, but surprisingly, I felt... Right. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I refocused on my plan. Moving my right hand behind my back, I enabled the root glyph under Blake. Uncaring if she noticed or not, I lunged at her.

With deadly accuracy, I nailed the Faunus girl right in the lower abdomen. Sudden panic took hold of me. 'Why didn't she parry it?!' I felt my eyes widen with shock. 'I didn't mean to hurt her. What the hell?' But something was wrong. Still not halting my speed, I thought I was going to collied with the body of my former teammate, but instead I passed right through her. As if she were a ghost. As if... It were a shadow clone. 'Damn it, you idiot. I forgot about that.' She was quick, so quick for when she moved she could leave behind an image of herself.

Sudden panic was replaced with uncertainty as I halted, unsure of where the real Blake disappeared to. I took up a defensive stance and waited. Cold instinct to me to parry left, and I always followed instinct. Turning towards my left, I threw up Myrtenaster with both hands and was met with a bright orange light. Sparks. Time seemed to slow down in that instant. As if the Gods themselves wanted us to focus on this brief yet violent strike.

'Blake's attack was aimed right for my neck.' I noticed with grim realization. Peering through the sparks, I spotted a pair of golden, vicious looking eyes staring at me, illuminated by the sparks' brief life. And just like that it all vanished.

'Damn she's fast.' I realize I may be faster with glyphs, but I have no clue on where she will strike from next. Realizing panicking would do nothing but hinder me, I drew a long breath to calm myself.

'Back straight, shoulders back, right foot forward. Good..' Well, I don't know where she's at, but I do know what her target is. Reaching for the barrel of Myrtenaster once more, I slowly and cunningly turned the dust selector switch to ice. Feeling confident, I decided to play some mind games. She's bound to mess up now..

"Here kitty kitty.."

* * *

**Blake**

Sitting up in the tree gave me a huge aerial view of the 'battlefield'. Weiss was facing away from me, but judging from my previous strike, she can sense me once I'm in melee range and deflect the blow.

"Don't want to wear her out already. I'll make this humiliating for her." I chuckled to myself.

I didn't hate the Heiress. No, if I hated her, that would mean stooping down to her low level. I honestly just felt bad for her. And for Yang... Oh gods. How did Yang end up falling for such a terrible human being like that. Letting out a breath I had no idea I was holding, I readied myself for the next strike.

'This time, I'll attack with a flurry of strikes. Every time She'll try to riposte, I'll simply enhance my aura and reappear at a different angle and overpower her.'

Grasping the handle of Gambol Shroud tighter, I focussed my aura into my legs and pushed off the branch.

"Here kitty kitty.."

I heard it as clear as if she were standing right next to me.

'Bitch.'

Feeling the air pass by me, I brought back my weapon and prepared to swing it in a downwards arc slash towards Weiss' head.

I swung, but where the back of Weiss' head would have collided with Gambol's blade, it instead struck;

"Ice?" I said aloud.

I quickly looked around. The entire ground around Weiss was engulfed in Ice with Myrtenaster embedded in the cement as well. But that wasn't the main problem. It was my weapon. The tip of it was incased in the glacial iceberg that erupted just as I launched by attack.

Wasting no time, I swapped modes on my weapon and fired it's automatic burst into the ice, cracking it enough to pull it free from the icy depths of Weiss. I jumped back and waited, taking a defensive posture. Ready to jump on her at the next opening.

"Not as stupid as you are racist, Weiss. Who would have thought?" I call out.

I glared at her, but I notice she's playing with Myrtenaster's barrel again.

'Yellow?'

Her barrel was no longer set to red. Which would explain the ice attack. But it wasn't set to blue now either. It was yellow. Being teammates for a while, all of Team RWBY knew the other's attacks inside and out, but I never really paid attention to the other colors of dust inside Weiss' rapier. And Yellow was one of the ones I was unfamiliar with.

Hoping to coax her into revealing it's ability, I'll try to taunt her..

"What's the matter, Princess? Cat got your tongue?"

No sooner did I speak though, I noticed her speed glyph appear right beneath her feet.

'Here she comes.'

I readied Gambol and fired off a burst of rounds towards the speeding Heiress.

'She'll evade them by veering left or right, which I'll counter easily and take her down with speed.

As I prepared to flank towards either side, I noticed the Heiress kept coming towards the rounds. 'What is she doing?' She made gestures with her right hand but before I could focus on that;

"What the hell?"

I was stunned. Weiss was deflecting the bullets with such ease. Such grace and speed...

Such agility.

'Shit, so increased agility, huh?'

I focussed my strength into my legs and jumped up. 'I'll just counter from the ai-...'

Why was everything so brightly lit up in the air? I looked around and realized why.

'Smart little Princess.'

There were speed glyphs suspended in the air in a zig zag pattern all around me.

Wasting no time to commend her on using her brain twice in one fight, I engage Gambol Shroud back into it's melee mode and prepared. Noticing she can strike from any angle in the air now, I kept my eyes trained on the now approaching white blur.

'Time to bet it all on chance.'

I separate Gambol and Shroud from each other and using the momentum of my jump I lean left and begin to spin at the apex of the flight, creating a whirling attack of steel.

'To the right!'

I notice a white blur now homing in on me. Quickly assembling my weapon together again, I fire Gambol's sickle towards the blur in a sideways arc to the left. Weiss' presence disappeared and reappeared at another glyph right where I fired. Right to my left now. Myrtenaster continued bearing down on me.

'Checkmate.' I smiled to myself.

I fired again, and watched Gambol propel itself right towards Weiss from behind.

All with the help of a little black string connecting the weapon to my hand.

* * *

**Weiss**

Taking a moment to bask in my impending glory, I decided to celebrate with a chuckle. I met Blake's gaze as I propelled forward, Myrtenaster at the ready. 'A quick lunge right into her shoulder, should disable this hooligan quickly.

I adjust my aim towards her arm. It's going to be close. She's spinning to damn much I notice. But with increased agility, I should be able to hit the spot with a little focus.

Instinct.

Again, Instinct was telling me to abandon this attack and block from behind. 'Should I trust on it? But I'm so close.' In the split second hesitation, I trust instinct yet again. Turning around mid lunge was no easy feat, but I manage.

Only to meet a whirling piece of sharp metal flying towards me, attached to a long black string...

'Shit.'

I throw Myrtenaster hastily to block the incoming projectile.

My hands vibrate, with an odd sound of metal smashing glass. Still in mid-air, I look towards Myrtenaster's barrel only to see it smashed with Blake's weapon embedded into it.

Red, blue, yellow, and all other colors of the spectrum leak into the air as the dust particles scatter around. No sooner that I realized what was about to happen. I have no time to react.

BOOM!

Everything's hazy, and I feel the sensation as if I'm falling. I look around, but there's to much smoke. The air is rushing up against me as if someone is pushing me down into the inevitable ground.

Lifting my hand, I begin to create another glyph below me where I'm falling. Until I catch a glimpse of black. I feel my anger rising yet again.

"You goddamned imbecile, do you kno-.

Cold steel at my throat.

'I'm amazed she could still fight. I must've caught the brunt of the explosion.'

Not risking to say anything else as Blake held her weapon at my neck, I ponder what I'm going to say once we land. Risking a glance behind me, I can see the ground rushing towards us. But a sudden shift in trajectory jerked my head up. I can feel her hand around my collar, but I can't see it. The sudden speed and force is causing me to shut my eyes.

And just like that. Stillness.

I'm on my knees. Opening my eyes, I see Yang and Ruby running towards me about thirty feet away. An all to familiar hand is still holding me from getting up. A sudden gleam catches my eye. Blake's blade is still at my neck.

"I lost..."

* * *

**Yang**

I've never felt so determined to reach someone so fast before. Activating my semblance, I rush towards Blake and Weiss. 'I swear to the Gods, if Blake takes this to far...'

I can see her eyes now, Blake looks so.. At ease. 'She's really going to do it. She's going to kill Weiss. No fucking way.'

"STOP! FUCKIN' STOP BLAKE!"

My legs feel heavy all of a sudden, and my voice.. My voice just feels twisted and solid, like a rock is stuck in my troat. 'I have to make it.'

My eyes still focussed on them, I notice Weiss look up at me with such a sad look, it almost causes me to lose my balance.

'Focus. Focus. Focus. FOCUS!'

'No way was I losing her.'

I throw Ember Cecilia active, and will all of my emotion into this single round and fire. 'I don't care where you go, just stop Blake.'

I continue to run forward and reach them, just in time to see my flare zip past Blake's body. She didn't even move an inch. 'I'm getting rusty with my aim.' I notice. I feel myself tensing up and getting pissed. Blake had Weiss on her knees with Gambol Shroud around her neck. Execution style.

Inching forward, I force myself to speak. 'Why does it feel so hard? I'm frightened out of my mind. What the hell is this girl thinking?!'

"Blake, what the hell are you doing? You won. Let. Her. Go."

I feel my aura on the edge of going berserk. Trying to keep my eyes on Blake, to ascertain her thoughts and next movements.

I can hear Weiss sobbing now. I focus my aura into my legs.

"I'm not losing you, Weiss."

'Fuck this..'

I surge forward towards her, Ember Cecilia at the ready.

One last thought crosses my mind for some reason...

'Operation Yangtastic has definitely gone awry.'

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, for my next story, I need an OC to fill a minor(?) gap in the beginning of the story. I have no clue on who to make so I want to leave it to my readers! The name will either be Kris / Kristy depending on what gender you all choose! So leave a review with a gender you would rather have as a minor character that works with Yang in the beginning of my next story, please! 3 you all. Have a good night. And again... Until next chapter! :) **

**P.S. Let me know if POV fighting works well or not? My first time writing, remember? Lol.**


	13. Love

**A/N: Okay, I was talking to a friend while writing this and she noticed Blake being a little OOC in this chapter and the previous one. I notice as well but this was my response to her: (**well she was so upset at Weiss. Although she doesn't notice it, she sees it in Ruby also. Hence the quote 'Is there a difference between true love and blind love'. She can't believe Ruby would fight her own sister for her. its kind of the same as how she would almost kill Weiss for yelling at Ruby and treating her badly.**)****So there's that. Also, you'll see Weiss' PoV written a little differently. I tried to use emotion and how you'd feel in that situation. This PoV writing is new to me, but I really like it. So, yep. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's a short one but a great way to start the end. The oh so... never mind. No spoilers. Enjoy the beginning of the end. Chapter 12. Love.**

**Oh yeah, listen to 'Deadmau5 - All I have' while reading this. I think it fits the mood pretty well.**

* * *

Yang

A million thoughts run through my head, but this scenario was definitely not one of them. My right fist, which was aimed right for Blake's shoulder instead collied with a certain red scythe. Crescent Rose. 'Speaking of quick...' I eye Ruby dangerously, no longer sure if I can keep my aura in check. Her silver eyes are boring into me, pleading.

"Yang, please. Don't hurt Blake." I hear her timidly squeak.

I can't believe it, what a selfish thing to say. 'Uhm, yeah Blake has her weapon at Weiss' neck if you haven't noticed, moron.' Of course as much as I want to say it, I love Ruby way too much. 'Breathe, Yang. Breathe. I need to calm down.'

"She isn't exactly in the best position for you to be defending her, Rubes.. Move." I reply back.

My voice sounds alien and foreign. 'Was that really me?' I can still hear the choked sobs of Weiss. There's no way that girl would go down crying. Why was she sobbing so loudly? I don't want to fight my little sister, but I will. I cock back Ember Cecilia, and hope Ruby understands what I'm about to do.

"Please move, Ruby. I'm not gonna ask you again." I demand, one more time.

It sounded like a growl. I can feel common sense slipping away. I'm about to lose myself to this inferno aura. An all the familiar shift in my vision let me know my eyes have finally changed from their cool lilac to blood red.

"Relax, you two. I'm not gonna hurt her."

* * *

Blake

'I'm not sure how we ended up in this position. All I remember is the explosion sending us downwards. But now after the adrenaline wore off, I regained my senses. I was really about to kill this girl. Weiss. My teammate.

Racist. Self absorbed. Bitch.

'Oh.. Now I remember why.'

Looking down at Weiss, I can see her sobbing violently.

'Deep breaths.'

"Relax you two. I'm not gonna hurt her." I manage to say steadily.

Shaking my bloodthirsty thoughts away, I retract Gambol Shroud's blade and sheath it in one fluid motion. Glancing up, I stare at the back of Ruby's head. 'That girl was really gonna fight her own sister to protect me. Even if I was really in the wrong.

'Is there a difference between true love and blind love?'

I suppress a smirk and walking past the still kneeling Weiss, place a hand on the small leader's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Ruby."

I look up at my probably now former partner, Yang. It didn't take an expert to know that this girl was seconds away from fighting through her own sister to get to me. I silently thank the Gods for Ruby stopping her. I may be quick and agile, but I'm not suicidal. Yang would have defeated me soundly if given the chance. She was relentless when it came to fighting.

"I'm sorry, Yang. I took it way too far.."

I smile meekly at the blonde, hoping for her to calm down. Time seemed to move slowly, and it was getting hard to breathe. It was stifling. The brawler's aura was intense. 'Damn it, Yang. Calm down.' I beg silently in my own thoughts.

Red to purple.

Whew. I take another deep breath, this time it isn't blazing hot. I watch Yang as she continues to gaze right past me, towards her now silent girlfriend. She rushes past Ruby and I, without so much of a word.

"Let's go, Blake. We should leave them alone. And we need to talk.."

The way Ruby says those words, causes me to tense up. She no longer sounds like the little girl that was cuddling next to me last night lovingly, but now as an angry leader, on the verge of losing self control.

I nod uneasily, and begin to follow her towards the dorms.

Daring a glance backwards towards the yellow and white girls, I see Yang throw a hug around Weiss who was still on her knees. A loving scene. As if on cue for cheesy, romantic effect; it starts raining.

Little did I know this would be the last time I'd see those two girls together like this..

* * *

Weiss

'Humiliating.' This is the only word to describe how I'm feeling right now. I was completely humiliated by Blake. In front of the team as well. In front of... Yang. I can't even bring myself to hug her back. 'What went wrong?' No matter how I think about it, I took to long to follow instinct, which in turn allowed Blake's sickle to get way to close. I barely stopped the blow with... Myrtenaster.

I crane my neck around searching for my lost weapon, but I can't find it. The tears are falling freely now. I try to catch my breath.

"Myrtenaster?.." I sob out. I feel Yang's hair against my face. I already know the answer. My weapon. It's gone. Destroyed.

Rage.

This is the emotion I always come back to. Calming, yet aggravating. It feels good, yet awful. 'Do I want revenge?' Maybe. But not now. I'm tired. Oh so tired, and defenceless. But I need to be strong for her. I wanted to protect her.. Want to protect her.

She's still holding on to me tightly. She's crying as well. I vowed to never have her cry for me again. I failed. Too weak. Disgusting. Pathetic.

Rage.

I want to comfort her. Hold her. Tell her everything is gonna be alright. But my arms wont move. My voice won't come out. My mind only focuses on one thing. Myrtenaster. It's gone. I know this, yet my mind keeps going back to it. Tears. Sobbing. Yang.

Rage.

I have to get out of here. I need to go. I have to move. I need to think.

I force myself to stand up, causing Yang to look at me while getting up as well. Gods, she so beautiful. Her golden hair, stuck to her face from the rain, she's soaked and looks so sad. 'She was worried for me the whole time.' Willing to do something so dumb as to fight her own sister to rescue me.

I manage a smile.

Now she looks confused. Those eyes. So purple and inviting. But I can't lose focus now, I need to think and calm myself. I lean in towards the soft, full lips of Yang, my girlfriend, and kiss her.

Breaking the kiss, she let's me go. Her eyes are still closed. It's so quiet and deserted. The weather changed drastically from when this day first started. What started as a sunny and peaceful day, is now a rain filled and dark nightmare. Still staring at Yang's blissfully unaware as to what I'm about to do face, I whisper just loud enough for her to hear over the rain;

"I love you."

And with that, I enable my speed glyph under me and fly. My wrist still hurts but I manage. I continue to form glyphs all around me.

'I just need some time alone. To think.'

I continue my glyphs towards Emerald Forest.


	14. Hopelessness

**A/N: Well, here is Chapter 14. Not much to say. I don't really like how I wrote this one, maybe because the story is coming to an end, as most of you could tell by not so subtle foreshadowing. Lol, I did it like that on purpose. Um, shout out to BlackRoseStain for kicking me in the ass to finish typing. I've been slacking by going out and ... enjoying life lol. I'm pretty sad this story is coming to a close soon. I do want to thank everyone who has read, PM'd, fav'd, followed, all of you guys. You're the best. I never thought I'd reach almost 9,000 views with about 64 followers. That's so crazy. Thanks again guys. I hope you all will give my next story a chance. I'm going to put a lot more work into that one! Anyways, without further ado; Chapter 13, Hopelessness!**

* * *

**Weiss**

Barrelling towards Emerald Forest, doubts run rampant in my mind. I have no weapons, no dust, no... Yang. Should I keep going? Of course. My hands are shaking so violently, I'm so angry. My right hand moves on its own, creating the glyphs.

'There.'

The outskirts of the forest. Slowing down, I land on a tree branch. It's pouring now. Thankfully I am attuned to being cold, therefore I wont freeze because of the downpour. My face is stinging from rushing through the rain like this though. And I'm so tired. 'I'm close to my limit.' I notice. I used way to much of my semblance to get here. It's wearing down on me. But I just need to think and gather my thoughts.

Hopping down onto the soft, muddy ground, I delve deeper and deeper into the forest. Lost in thoughts, calculations, plans, everything. Taking comfort in the lush trees, which were now blocking most of the rain, I let my thoughts go back to Yang. 'Should I have just left her there like that?' I know she's worried sick about me. I love her, so much. I let my ego get the best of me. I just wanted to be the protector for once. I promise, I'll make this up to you Yang.

I notice that I'm not crying anymore. 'Good, I'm starting to calm down.'

Now Ruby. The small leader was going to fight her own sister. Inexcusable. But then again... Yang was about to do the same thing. I don't know how to feel about that. Was I creating a riff between the two sisters now? Gods, I hope not. I don't want to ruin their relationship with each other. I definitely have to make it up to her. I need to make her know I didn't mean for it to get that far. I was being way to brash and uncaring.

All of a sudden it hit me hard, making me forget how exhausted I was. 'How stupid I've been acting. Selfish, and just plain out mean.' Maybe Blake was right. I've really been acting terrible. But wallowing in self pity and past mistakes won't do me any good. Taking a deep breath I bring my mind to the final person on team RWBY.

"Blake."

That Faunus girl. 'How can I face her again after that battle?' I'm sure she hates me and only didn't finish me off cause of Ruby..

"Ugh! Damn it!"

All these thoughts, I just want everything to go back to how it was the first day of this vacation. Learning that Yang had feelings for me, spending time together with the insufferable girl, and then realizing my own feelings mirrored her own in a sense. Being confessed to. Sharing my first kiss with. My first...

I feel my face blush deeply, thinking back on when Yang and I shared a very intimate encounter. To say it lightly. So many firsts, in so little time. It felt rushed, yes, but it also felt like that was what I was missing. It just felt so complete being with her. I felt a smile coming back to my lips. 'I'll be able to get through anything as long as my blonde, hot headed girlfriend is by my side. All that talk of protecting and being the guardian... Rubbish.' I realize it now. A relationship takes two people. We share our burdens and overcome it together. There is no one dominant protecting force. There are two.

Smiling to myself for finally realizing the errors in my previous thoughts, I take comfort in knowing that I have successfully stamped out one of my worries. But, with this new found vigor, I know I can face the rest of the team. As long as a certain blonde will be there with me, which I'm sure she would.

"I should send her a message."

Taking out my scroll, I flip through my contacts and find Yang. 'I'll just let her know I'll be back soon and where I am. Don't want her worrying sick over me.' I decide to make it brief though, and so I begin typing;

-Yang, I'm sorry for being such an idiot. I know I may anger to quick and act, but I will make it up to you. I just needed some time to think. At the Emerald Forest, but do not fret. I'm coming back soon. I will apologize to the rest of team RWBY.

Contemplating if I should add anything else, I quickly add in;

'I love you.'

And send.

Placing the scroll back in my pocket, I turn to head out of the forest. It was still raining hard. Maybe even harder now. But something was bothering me. I wasn't cold. No the cold never would bother me, but it was a cool sensation. It feels very familiar, as if I'm being watched... Or hunted.

Instinct.

There it was. That gnawing feeling. I feel my body tense up. There was something definitely watching me now. And my gut told me to run, so that's what I did. I sprinted as fast as my tired body could. I was so exhausted, and I knew I couldn't keep this up. As soon as I got about 5 feet into my mad dash I heard them.

The thuds as their massive feet hit the ground. The heavy snorts and breathing. The roars as they finally decided to hunt their target. Me.

My legs felt like I had bricks attached to them. My whole body felt heavy as I ungracefully sprinted. Daring a glance back, I could see them now. Grimm. There were about six of them of mixed variants. Ursa and Beowolves. I was relieved a tiny bit that none of the Ursas were a major. A tiny bit.

Refocusing on trying to stay alive and not get killed, I reach for Myrtenaster while running, only to grasp at empty air and remember what had happened to my beloved rapier. I fight back the tears in that instant. I keep running, almost tripping over something. 'They're getting closer.' I notice with Grim realization. I almost smile at the sudden pun which made it's way into my head. Their footsteps grew louder and thunderous. I can now feel the vibrations. I can hear more roars around the forest, as if every Grimm knew exactly where I was and were coming to investigate.

"Damn.."

The word left my mouth instinctively. I know this feeling. I've felt is just moments earlier. My legs are on the verge of collapsing, my lungs are on fire, my head is spinning from exhaustion, my weapon is destroyed, and the sounds of fast approaching enemies are at my back. This is the feeling of defeat. Utter and hopeless defeat.

I continue to run, dodging the tree trunks and scattered wildlife. Narrowly dodging a claw to the back of the head, I unfortunately do not move fast enough for the swipe at my left leg. I feel the odd sensation of skin being torn as I cart wheel into the soft, muddy ground.

All the fears and hopelessness come crashing back into my head. 'This is it.' I can hear the ragged breathing of the Grimm as they encircle me. I no longer can fight back the tears. 'I can't even run anymore if I wanted to.' I can't lift my arms to even attempt to form a glyph. How stupid was I to run into the Emerald Forest to bask in self pity. Alone and battered. Clearly in no condition to defend myself. Maybe I'll never change. I only believed I would to give myself false hope and something to strive for.

I righten myself, and try to stand up. Only to fall back against a tree and smash the back of my head in it's trunk. My leg. It's bleeding profusely. And now with the dull throb at the back of my head, I clearly know that any chances I had of escaping have flew out the window. My vision is blurred and foggy. Straining to open my eyes, a weird feeling comes over me. Knowing that I was going to die, it made me not want to go down without a fight. Curling my hands into fists, I attempt to meet my end with misplaced courage. 'How pitiful..'

The Grimm were now closing in. Taking their time for they knew their prey had no where to go. The tears, kept falling. My cheeks were as soaked as the ground from the rain.

"Yang..."

It was the only person to come to my mind. Not my father, not my classmates, or even my teammates. It was Yang. My girlfriend. That single moment, I knew that I had truly failed. I would never see her again. Never feel her strong hands on my skin, never feel her warm aura, never experience her ridiculous puns anymore, never feel her lips upon my own. But a slight spark of hope made it's way into my mind at that sudden instance.

Maybe she would come to the forest to find me and rescue me. Sudden hope ran wild in my mind, but it came crashing out of existence suddenly. My blurry vision was engulfed in a flash of white.

'Yang.'

There she was. Looking down at me with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful, seemingly unaware of the Grimm around her. I couldn't help but return the goofy smile back at her. I try to warn her of the Grimm that were still present, but no words came out of my mouth. I start to panic, but something I didn't expect happened...

Where all the Grimm stood, were now the bodies of teammates.. Ruby, Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, they all were there. All smiling and looking at me with approving stares.

Looking back towards Yang, I can feel her hand now resting right on my chest. Right above my heart. It's an intense feeling. And the warmth that was emitted from her hand was immense. As if it was on fire.

It's starting to hurt now.

'Yang, it hurts..'

The words won't come out. I can feel my mouth move but they won't come out.

'Yang, please.. Stop!'

She continues to look at me with that blissfully unaware smile. Like she doesn't know that she's hurting me! I'm panicking now. Struggling to find my voice, I continue my silent struggle.

'Yang! Stop! Please it hurts!'

The torrent of tears continues. I can't move my arms, my body won't respond. I feel myself be lifted into the air. My back still at the tree trunk. 'What kind of nightmare is this?!' I force my eyes shut. Please let this end. Please let this end. Please let this end. I find some odd feeling of comfort in this chant. But it soon vanishes as the pain becomes unbearable.

I can't move!

I can feel everything. All the pain in my body so much more vividly now. My pounding head, my shredded leg, my body completely shutting down. But the one that hurt the most. This hand at my chest. Caused by my one and only love in this world. 'Why? Why is she doing this?!' I thought she'd never hurt me? This makes no sense.

'Yang, STOP! Please Yang...'

"YANG!" I finally scream out.

...

I strain my eyes open. My consciousness is slipping away. Everything is dulled and my mind feels fuzzy. Where Yang was holding and causing so much pain; I now realize it was in fact a Beowulf. It stared at me with curious red eyes as it held me in the air with it's claws embedded into my chest.

'A hallucination?'

Trying to force out a laugh at how dumb and cliched it was to think I would be rescued by my lover, I instead spit up a hot, red liquid.

'Blood?'

'The pain, it's gone.' I notice. No longer wishing to stare back at my killer. I shut my eyes and await my death in the blackness of my eye lids.

'Goodbye, Yang.'

...

...

...

Falling...

'What the hell?' I feel the ground once again. I will my eyes open once more, and feel them get wide with unbelief.

The Beowulf that held me a moment prior was gone, but something else stood in it's place. I scramble to make out this new imposing figure that was facing away from me. It stood defensively, as if protecting me. A familiar warmth washed over me, that'd I would recognize from anywhere..

"I told you before. I'm not gonna lose you, Weiss."

'A Godsend. A miracle. A dream come true.' All those I want to say desperately, but I feel the shock settling in.

I can no longer fight against it.

'Yang...'

I feel my eyes flutter shut.


	15. Sacrifice

**A/N: Well... here it is. The final chapter of 'Today'. I had two different endings, but I decided on this one! Big big big thank you to all my readers. I reached over 10,000 views! That's amazing! Everyone who followed, fav'd, read, PM'd. Thank you so so so much. And thanks for sticking around to the end. I'm at a loss for words. You guys are amazing. This is the longest chapter I've written for the story. I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you everyone. Shout out to KillerKlown12 & BlackRoseStain! Please go read their stories! They are amazing! **

**~I will continue A/N at the end of the story~**

**Please enjoy the final chapter of my story. Sacrifice.**

**Yang**

'I knew it. I knew it, as soon as I read her message. I knew she'd be in trouble. Seriously though, who the hell goes to the Emerald Forest to sort out their thoughts?'

I dare a glance back at Weiss. She's definitely worse for wear. I'd think she was dead if it wasn't for the rise and fall of her chest, letting me know she's still breathing. She looks like she took a serious beating. She had cuts and bruises all over her. Her outfit was tattered and torn apart. The usual pure white uniform was muddied and had blood stains all over it. Most alarming were the open chest wound and her ripped leg. 'I have to finish this quickly and get her medical care.'

I cock back Ember Cecilia. I can feel it. My aura is enraged. Scanning my opposition I make out five more Grimm. Ursa and Beowolves. Easy prey.

"You see your friend over there?!" I point out the crumbled up Beowolf who had it's claw in Weiss' chest moments earlier. "That's what the rest of ya are gonna look like. Bastards!"

I rush forward.

One thing about fighting; it doesn't require thinking, or stress, or any other mundane feeling. It just requires you to try your hardest. To never quit. To find that notion to make it all worth it. To just lose yourself in the moment. To truly find that aspect that makes it all worth fighting for. And for me, it was Weiss. And these animals just injured her.

The closest Ursa never stood a chance. A swift right hook shattered the mask on it's face and sent it spiralling into the forest. Hearing the remaining four roar, I jump up. 'They're all gonna charge me at once. Stupid.'

I jerk back my right arm and slam my fist into the ground right as I land while firing off Ember Cecilia. I can feel the whole forest shake at the motion. It causes the ground itself to rise up like a wave, which knocks down the remaining Grimm.

Wasting no time, I activate my semblance and proceed to dive my fists into the remaining downed Grimm, putting a permanent end to their miserable lives.

I rush back to Weiss. The girl was still leaning against the tree. Her breaths were shallow and short and her eyes were still closed. I can feel my heartbeat quicken. Panic was going to take over soon. I quickly brush those thoughts away and activate my aura into her chest wound. Trying to heal the injury quickly.

"Damn it, Princess. You sure took a beating, huh?.."

But before I could even seriously start to apply my aura into her injury. I felt it before I even heard it.

There were more Grimm.

I rise up slowly and stretch. 'This'll be easy. Just gotta kill them quick and finish.' Turning around, I felt a feeling I haven't felt in a long while. Not when we formed teams at Beacon, not when I fought that Nevermore, not when I finally confessed my feelings to Weiss, not even just moments ago seeing her knocked out and helpless. But now I felt it.

Fear.

True fear. Not just for me, but for the defenceless Weiss as well.

Grimm. Not just a few Grimm. There were dozens. Maybe even a hundred total, all rushing towards us through the forest, knocking trees away and kicking up mud and dirt as they charged forward wildly.

I feel a smile take form on my face, I don't know why though. I'm scared shitless. I can outrun them, maybe...But.

I look behind me, back at the love of my life. Unconscious, bloodied, and in dire need of aid. No, I can't run with her in that condition. I'd just end up making her injuries that much more severe.

Looking back in front of me, I make my choice.

With the smile never leaving my face, I chuckle to myself.

"Well, looks like we'll be a little late gettin' back, Princess."

Slowly turning back towards what seemed like the gates of hell, I turn and face my opposition. They were nearly upon us. I can see the anger present in their dead red eyes. Ursas, Beowolves, Boarbatusks, even a few Deathstalkers.

"This is unreal... Maybe I shouldn't have been skipping out on combat training, eh?"

Taking a deep breath, I focus my aura. No need to hold back. It was either all or nothing.

Taking another quick glance behind me, I can see Weiss stirring slightly. As if in the presence of these Grimm would jolt her even if she isn't awake. It does bring a smile to my face. She's beautiful when she sleeps. Even with the cuts and bruises. Shaking those thoughts away, I hastily form a plan.

'I need to stay in front of her to protect her. Leading that many Grimm away won't work.'

With that in mind, I flare up my aura. The feeling was intense, the heat was enough to evaporate what rain drops did reach down below the trees, causing steam to further add to the inferno that encased me.

Wasting no time, I rush forward head-on to meet my unattainable victory, with a smile still present on my face.

Ahead of the rest of the pack were two Ursas. Launching myself into the air using Ember Cecilia, I land my fists right atop of their heads before they even knew what hit them. Glancing back up, I scan the massive horde. 'Seems like most of their attention is on me. Good.'

As long as they focus on me and not Weiss , I can concentrate soley on them.

"Now, let's get started!" I scream out. I let my aura consume me. Fully engulfing my body. It was a feeling I've never felt before. 'I've always kept my aura in check somewhat, but letting it wash over me like this..'

It was hard to think straight now. It was scorching hot, but calming. It hurt but soothed me. It was an odd sensation. Almost like I could take on anything.

I rush into the horde.

I don't even concentrate on anything. I wildly throw punches and kicks out in every which way. Every direction. Every opening. There's too many to count and I'm in the dead center of it all. I see claws, teeth, pincers, fangs, horns, every single object the Grimm used to kill, being thrown at me. I lash out, not focusing on what Ursa or beowolf I hit. Merely throwing a punch until it doesn't move anymore.

This feeling was incredible. Fully losing myself to my aura made me feel invincible. I can feel the slashes at my back, and the claws to my chest but it doesn't faze me. I was on an adrenaline high and I couldn't be stopped. 'No matter how many gashes and injuries my body sustains, I won't fall here.'

Wiping the blood out of my right eye, I narrowly dodge a claw from my left.

'I won't let these animals get close to you, Weiss!'

* * *

**Weiss**

Pain. This pain was unbearable. I sluggishly bring my arm towards my painful chest. I feel a warm familiar liquid.

'So it wasn't a dream..'

Struggling to open my eyes, I'm assaulted by a bright yellow light, forcing me to shut them again. Everything was muted. I can hear sounds, but it seems like it's just out of reach. Out of focus.

Straining to open my eyes again, I can barely make out a blazing image surrounded by darkness.

I squint my eyes, trying to focus on it.

'I remember being attacked by Grimm. Then.. Yang? A dream?'

My head was pounding and it hurt to breath. I just felt drained. My body is numb, as if any movement I'd make would just shatter me to pieces. I can feel a dull pain at my left leg as well, but I can't bring myself to look towards it.

As bright as that figure is and causes me to shut my eyes, I find myself staring continually at it. The darkness around it is moving. Almost like it's alive. It's so vast and unending... But no matter what shape or form the Blackness took, the bright yellowish inferno would counter it and keep it at bay. The warmth I could feel emitting off of the light felt so familiar. Like an old friend you haven't seen in forever, but this feeling felt more attached. More intimate. Like it was a part of me. But I could tell the light was getting dimmer and weaker with each of it's movements.

As if it was a failing barrier that was protecting me?...

I feel my heartbeat quicken.

'Is that...'

"Yang?!"

* * *

**Yang**

'Not fast enough...'

"Aghh!"

Failing to dodge a Beowolf's claws from behind, the bastard landed a clean swipe right at my lower back.

And I felt it vividly.

That sudden realization, I now know that whatever pain suppression my aura granted me was failing. That and the increased speed and strength was also vanishing fast. What were now one hit kills, were now turning into mere glancing blows. I was now breathing heavily as well as losing the vision in my left eye. I could see the blurs and haziness in my peripheral vision.

Turning around to end the Beowolf who so brazenly attacked me, I turn around quickly and plant my right fist square into it's jaw.

"Tch.."

I notice I only send it spiralling backwards but no where near as violently as I'd hoped. I was losing my strength. And fast.

Struggling to focus and become aware of my surroundings, I ungracefully roll out of the way of a charging Deathclaw. I quickly turn around to meet a deadly swipe from an Ursa major. Throwing up my fists, I deflect the blow, but not before it sends me rolling backwards into the mud.

Struggling to get to my feet, I survey the battlefield.

There were dead Grimm everywhere. I can't help but smile faintly at that. Only a handful of the beasts stood in front of me. Reaching behind me for more ammo to reload with, I feel my stomach drop. My ammo pouch was ripped open, and whatever shells I had were gone and scattered somewhere in this war torn forest. 'Without ammo, I can only imagine how much weaker my blows will be.'

Not allowing myself to wallow in self pity, I stand up and jog towards the Ursa major.

Dodging a swipe from the left, I grab onto his arm and swing my leg into it's face with whatever force I can muster up. Knocking it off balance, I let go of it's arm and jump into the air, stomping right on it's face with a dull thud.

Hopping off of the unmoving Ursa major, I take a moment to catch my breath. I can no longer see out of my left eye and I can feel myself close to succumbing to shock. I glance down at my body for a moment, and hear myself gasp.

My jacket was long gone, as well as my scarf. The yellow tank top I had under was torn apart barely keeping my modesty in check. My legs were bloodied as well as my arms and chest, almost as if I jumped into a bucket off crimson paint. Ember Cecilia was scarred and beaten leaving silver trail marks across the dulled golden plate armor.

I can feel the blood pouring off my face onto the ground as well. My hair was wet and heavy from the rain and red liquid. It was hard to see only out of my right eye because of this. The bloodied rain water forever hindering my vision and running a stream across my one working eye causing me to have to wipe it away constantly.

The worst part about this was I can now feel all the open cuts, bruises, slashes, gouges, and punctures in my body. And it's taking a heavy toll on me. I'm not going to survive this much longer without help, I notice fearfully.

'Heh, I don't even know how I'm still standing.'

But I remember why I'm doing all of this. Why I'm sacrificing myself in this pointless last stand against the Grimm. I slowly turn to look back towards Weiss.

And she's looking back at me. With such a defeated expression on her face.

'She's still alive.'

That's all that matters. I feel myself becoming overjoyed by her waking up.

But violent movement catches my attention towards my right. Near Weiss.

That Deathstalker that charged me before was now making it's way towards the helpless Heiress.

I feel my mouth open to yell, but instead I cough up blood. My body is at it's limit. I can no longer push through the pain, as I fall forward towards the ground. I catch myself just then, but am left kneeling over in pain. I will myself to look towards Weiss again with a horrified expression on my face, only to meet the same one on her own.

'No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No... Not this close. I can't keel over and die when I'm this fuckin' close!'

I try to force myself to stand, and am only met with the soft wet mud at my face now. My body refusing to obey my commands, clearly passed it's limits.

My face buried into the muddy ground. My own tears are cascading freely, I can hear the few approaching Grimm I left unchecked rushing towards me. Unable to even muster enough energy to turn my face towards them, my eye is still locked with Weiss' as the Deathstalker rears it's pincer towards her.

I can see the gleam of her tears as she continues to keep her eyes focused solely on me. The look on her face was devastated but forgiving, regret present but also with relief. No scorn existent at all.

The thought of never touching her again, never seeing that precious smile, never watching her sleep, never hearing another one of her rare jokes, never getting to grow older and enjoy each other's company. It was enough to enrage me. I can feel something hot building up in the pit of my stomach, but I can't focus on it.

I continue to stare at her, the tears impeding my vision.

She says something I can't hear, but can see.

"I love you."

...

...

I burn...

* * *

**Yang (Berserk)**

Doused in fire.

Engulfed in a living inferno.

Volcanic eruption.

Raging flame.

Being burned alive...

If that's what it took, I'll gladly die for her.

I am 阳小龙!

One second I was face down in the mud, helpless to save the love of my life from being killed by a Deathclaw. The next second, this new aura turned the remaining Grimm around me into ashes, and I was in between the deadly pincers of said Deathclaw.

Holding the pincers open with my hands, I look down at Weiss. She's still looking away, towards where I just was lying down, helpless.

But it only takes a moment.

She turns her head and squints up at me now. Her expression changing from fear. To confusion. To doubt. To flabbergasted. And then back to fear.

I open my mouth to greet her. But fire... Flames erupt violently seemingly out of my body, bringing me back to what I had to do. I can move now, but the excruciating pain lets me know that I'm on borrowed time.

Unfortunately the Deathstalker regained its composure quickly. It hurriedly brought it's other pincer towards Weiss.

My arm dislocates. Doesn't matter, I can no longer feel it. Letting go of the pincer, I move to stop the other, but I feel myself get jerked back.

My left arm is caught in the claw I was just holding. I feel my eye widen in shock. But I waste no time.

Everything slows down again.

I take it in; Weiss is looking at me with a confused and fearful expression. Not quite believing what is happening. My left forearm is trapped in between the Deathclaw's right pincer. And it's bringing it's left one now towards Weiss, hellbent on killing her.

I don't hesitate.

I smash my right fist right into my trapped arm, snapping it apart with a sickening crunch.

I won't let this second chance pass me up.

No time.

No regrets.

My blood is everywhere now, but it quickly bubbles and coagulates due to the sheer intensity of the heat.

I don't even feel in control of my actions. I have no time to think about what is going on. I'm in such pain.

IT.

BURNS.

Yet, I feel lifted. Enlightened. Like I'm floating. Almost like this is an out of body experience.

I smash the pincer away from Weiss. But it's not enough. My hand was,

Melting?

The glancing blow only knocked the pincer away. The Deathstalker angered by the attack proceeded to move it's tail back and lunge it's stinger at Weiss.

I move to intercept it, but I feel my legs give out suddenly.

I close my eye.

I dive in front of the stinger.

And I hear someone scream...

The sound is soon drowned out by muffled thuds. It was increasing in it's rhythm, like drums. Soon it's all I can hear.

'My heart beat?' It sounds like it was going to beat itself out of my chest. I can't hear anything other then that. I'm deaf now?

'Weird, I don't feel anything.' I'm cold all of a sudden, the blazing heat which was burning and tearing me apart is gone, replaced with a cold windy breeze.

Opening my eye, I struggle to see clearly. Everything is blurry and out of focus.

Glancing down, I can see the Deathstalker's pincer embedded in my stomach.

Panic?

Fear?

None of these emotions register. The only thing on my mind is ending this monster's life.

Forcefully, I bring my good arm and back and smash it into it's tail where the stinger is connected.

I see the Deathstalker wobble backwards before thrashing about itself violently, and stopping. Dying from the blow to a vital point in it's body.

I try to smile, but instead I feel my face twitch and contort as if an unknown force is pulling at my cheeks. I force myself to look behind me, back towards Weiss, but I can't move my body.

Shutting down.

Extinguishing.

Burning out.

I feel myself falling backwards and hit the soft ground.

I can't move, or scream out. I'm just... there.

'I'm dying, but I'm content with that. She's safe and alive.'

I take comfort in this. I notice my vision getting white at the corners, but looking further up in between the red leaves of the trees I notice another thing;

It wasn't raining anymore...

* * *

**Weiss**

Very rarely am I at a loss for words. One second Yang was exhausted, and bleeding out in the mud a few yards away from a handful of Grimm running at her. A deathstalker about to decimate me. And me regretting not being able to relay my feelings towards her ever again.

But the next second it all changed.

Yang vanished from my sight, leaving the Grimm that were nearly upon her into ash, and reappearing right before my very eyes holding the Deathclaw's pincer which was about to end my life at bay.

But she was on fire.

I've seen her manifest her aura plenty of times. It was like a cloak made of fire and it blazed violently around her.

But this time, she herself was actually on fire. I could see her skin blistering and melting, her clothes being burned to ash, and her precious, beautiful hair flickering away. But the heat that was doing this to her, was oddly cozy and warm to me. As if this new 'Sun fire' aura was soothing and protecting me.

I watched in awe as she broke her own arm off, her legs corrode away, and take the Deathstalker's stinger right into her body. Right in front of me.

Protecting me again.

I continued to watch, helpless and weak, while she still, despite being mortally injured and her body literally breaking and melting away as she killed the Grimm with one final blow.

Her aura died out and what was left standing as the sole victor of a great battle, was a burned out shell of the girl I loved.

And she collapsed backwards into the ground with a muted thud.

I'm still slightly confused at what's happening. Where were all those Grimm from earlier? Did she really defeat that many alone? What was that intense and violent aura? What was happening to her?

Why am I not helping her?!

I push myself to get up, but fail. Falling into the mud. My body is still weak. I claw and dig my nails into the ground, crawling towards the body of Yang.

I can see steam coming from her mouth as she gasps for air.

'She's still alive!'

It's the only thought that makes it's way into my head, as I will myself to crawl to her faster. All the pain in my body forgotten. The only thing that matters is seeing her face again.

As I near her though, I take in what may very well be Yang's final moments of being alive.

She was burned beyond recognition. The only way you'd know this was Yang was by the long now, partially burned blonde hair, her right hand still had Ember Cecilia attached to it, and her dulling Lilac eye! Her other eye looked like a claw ran through it, forever sealing it away behind closed swollen eye lids. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Her body was covered in third degree burns. Scarring present all over her body. The blood all over her was coagulated and turning to a dark brownish scarlet color. Her arms had fourth degree burns, allowing me to see the bones underneath the skin. She was missing her left forearm, below the elbow from the last encounter. Her skin was steaming as if life itself was on it's way to fizzle and burn out.

'She doesn't have much time left.'

"Yang!" I watch her eye lazily move towards me.

There's so much I want to tell her. Is this really it? Is she going to die? It's all my fault. For being weak and pig headed. I want to speak, to comfort and reassure her everything is going to be okay, but I know they would be nothing but empty lies.

Struggling to get the words to come out, I feel myself crying. 'The only thing I'm good for, crying.' I wrap my arms around her, ignoring the sticky dead flesh that was her skin now.

I see her eye light up for a moment before pulling myself into a one sided hug.

"Yang! I'm so sorry. T-this is a-all my fault! Please don't leave m-me!" I bawl out. My voice sounds strangled and choked.

I pull away from the embrace and stare at her. This girl looked like she went to hell and back, her lilac eye was now dimming as if she was on the verge of losing consciousness. I notice a tear roll out of her eye and her charred lips parting into what looked like a smirk.

"Yang?! Can you hear me? I love you. I-I love you s-s-sooo much! Please don't leave me all alone! You're my everything. The fire that melted my heart, the light in my darkness, the love of my life. You taught me to open up and able to come to terms and understand my feelings. B-before you all I knew was sadness and anger, but you single-handedly changed that. You brought new meaning to l-l-life. You made me glad to wake up and share the day with you! Please don't leave me... P-p-please.." I cry out. Uncaring if anything or anyone heard me pour my heart out.

I blink away the tears in my eyes and clear my vision. I look back at the love of my life, the girl who single handedly defeated a horde of Grimm all to protect me. Only to be met with closed eyes.

My heart sinks. My breathing quickens. My vision blurs.

Yang was...?

"NO!"

I shake her body gently. This had to be another one of her jokes.

"Alright, Yang. V-very funny. Wake up!" I nudge her.

I notice her chest is no longer rising.

Fear grips my mind.

"Yang?! Come on. I-I-it's not funny anymore!"

I hear myself sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please don't leave me! Y-Yang.. Gods, p-please don't take away the love of my heart.. The fire in my darkness... No..."

...

"Please...no.."

I clutch the lifeless body of my lover to my chest.

It was all my fault.

I can't breath.

My heart is broken.

The bright flame has died out.

I love you, Yang Xiao Long.

"Please... come back to me...I'm so s-sorry.."

...

...

**A/N: And that's it. My other ending I planned had them both dying, it was really messed up so I settled on this one. If you guys are interested in the other ending I will put it up, but this is the main one. Weiss does indeed survive and returns to Beacon. Yang, did in fact die. What happens after... You can use your imagination. Ruby and Blake will... well... Haha, maybe I'll write an epilogue? **

**阳小龙 ****= Small dragon of the sun. Which is what Yang's full name translates to. It is basically the embodiment of that berserk aura she unleashes towards the end. Well, in my opinion. Living up to her name!**

**Thanks again everyone for reading Today. This was my first try at writing and I'm pretty happy with how it came out. It's given me the motivation to work on my next massive RWBY AU story with the help of KillerKlown12. I hope you all give it a chance when I release it!**

**I love you all. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. If you have any questions feel free to PM me! That's all for ... 'Today'. Silly Yang and her puns. Until next time all! :)**


	16. Today's final announcement

**A/N: Sorry sorry, this isn't anything really story related. I was just wondering if I should make an epilogue on this story or not, if people were interested. I'll leave it up to a vote of PMs(?) or reviews if you guys would like one or not? If not I will mark the story as complete. Also I finally launched my RWBY AU story, which I hope you all will give a chance. I am giving this new story my all and am working with KillerKlown12 on a collaboration. So you know this will be massive! Check out our story! Until next time! :)**


	17. Crossroads (Epilogue)

**A/N: Well damn. This turned out to be a lot longer then I had planned. Over 5k words lol. Sorry it's taking me so long but I have so much going on right now in my life. But anyways, here is the epilogue. Well it's more of an insight at how the girls are dealing with the loss in their own ways and their future plans. I know not everyone liked the ending or will even like this little epilogue; all I can say to those people is sorry. I don't know what else I could say. This was hard as I didn't even really plan on writing an epilogue but this is how I imagined it later on after the last chapter.**

**If you guys have any questions or want to know the reasoning behind anything I've wrote in this chapter, feel free to review or PM me. I reply to every review (sorry guests! but I do take your comments into consideration as well). With this finally finished now it will allow to me work on my other story which I really really hope you all give a chance. I'm using everything you guys taught and commented on from this story and improving myself with this next story. It is a RWBY AU and will involve a lot of different scenarios. Hint hint freezerburn lol.**

**Anyways enough rambling. I hope you all get some kind of closure in this last and final chapter, and I want to say one final thank you to everyone who has kept up with this story and left reviews, follows, favorites, and PMs to discuss things with. Way to many people to list but you know who you are! Thanks you guys. It's been one hell of a ride! I hope to see some familiar faces following my other story cause quite frankly you guys rock. I couldn't have done it without you. :)**

**Enjoy the final final chapter / epilogue of my story. Crossroads.**

* * *

_Four days later_

**Ruby**

It was really peaceful here, near the ocean. It was also calm and serene. The complete opposite of my sister. Weird that this is how she will be finally put to rest. Feeling the sun at my face drying my tears, I think back on the day when I had heard what happened.

I remember after Blake and Weiss' little scuffle had ended, I gave Blake a stern talking to in our room, leaving my sister and Weiss outside in the training area. It was an emotional day, but I never would have guessed it would have ended like how it did.

Of course after I spoke with Blake that day, I couldn't stay mad at her. One thing led to another and I remember she let me play with her ears, and then we ended up on her bed where she read me a story. Almost at how… Yang… Used to…

I still can't believe it.

Yang.

The person who said everything would always work out in the end. The person who said that she'd always be around to help me when I needed it. The person whom I loved and cared about so much, ever since we were little.

My role model, sister, and best friend.

Gone.

Looking out towards the ocean again, I let the tears fall freely now, I feel them streaming down my face.

"Yang, w- why did you leave me all alone?" I cried out towards the water, my own voice sounding hoarse.

I bawled to myself, not even attempting to fight back against the tears and sobs. How could I? My sister, she was gone forever. All because of;

Weiss.

I close my eyes, reliving that fateful day, four days ago.

My scroll was going off, I remember. At first I ignored it but then Blake finally broke our kiss and told me to at least take a look. I agreed albeit not wanting to. Then also a little disappointed to see it was in fact Weiss calling. I remember asking what was wrong only to be met with a series of cries and shouts but the one thing I could hear her say over and over through the babbling and mumbling was;

"Yang won't wake up!"

After the call, Blake and I were finally able to get Weiss to calm down and tell us where she was. But when we got there… It looked like a massive battle had taken place.

There were dead Grimm everywhere. All different types, the ground was scorched, there was blood everywhere, spent shell casings which I immediately recognized as Yang's own for Ember Cecilia.

Then I saw an arm.

It wasn't a Grimm's arm, it was human… And it had a gauntlet attached to it. A blackened and scarred gauntlet that looked a lot like Yang's own weapon.

And it was then that I stumbled upon a comatose Weiss huddled over a body… Weiss looked terrible; her hair was freed from its usual off center pony tail and was flowing freely, although drenched in mud and blood. Her combat skirt was ripped and stained. And she also had some serious wounds on her body.

As I rushed towards her, I laid my eyes on the body she was sitting next to. It was burned beyond recognition and was charred, but there was something familiar about it. The warmth itself that was still emitting from the body felt so cozy and loving.

Warm and inviting.

One could say it felt almost… Sisterly.

I shook my head at the past memory.

I didn't want to relive it again. Not that I remember much of what happened afterwards. Blake said I had fainted shortly after and she took all of us back to Beacon after calling for help on her own scroll.

Wiping the tears from my face, I finally turn around and see Uncle Crow standing behind me. He had on an unreadable look on his face, but I wasn't focused on that. I glanced down at the box he held. He walked closer and held the box out towards me.

Looking up, I see him smile while staring right back at me.

"Take it. She'd want you to do it after all."

I felt a new wave of tears making their way to my eyes as I nodded my head. He was right. I took the solid black box gently from him and walked out towards the ocean.

Each step felt heavier than the last.

This was finally it.

This is my final goodbye.

It feels like she's leaving me again, but I know this is what she'd want.

I continue to walk into the ocean, the waves now hitting my thighs. The water was surprisingly warm and inviting. Halting waist deep in the clear blue ocean, I fumble with the box and open it. Blinking away the tears I peer inside the black box at the two contents inside;

One was a silver and black cylinder urn which contained my sister. Her very essence and being.

I remember Uncle Crow asking me how we should lay Yang to rest. It… took a lot for me to answer that question, but I know she'd love to have gone out how she lived, fought, loved, played, and existed.

Bright. Powerful. Hot. Passionate. Fierce.

Burned.

Uncle Crow and I decided to have her cremated, and the urn I now held in my hand contained the very last of my sister.

The other item in the box was a tarnished and scarred gauntlet. The right glove of Ember Cecilia. Uncle Crow asked where the other one was; a question I have yet to answer truthfully. I knew where it was, and it has a reason for not being with its matching pair.

I tightened my grip on the box as I thought of who possessed the other glove.

But a warm and gentle feeling as if a hand on my shoulder brought me back to the present. I turned to look behind me and face where the feeling had come from; and for a tiny split second I'd hoped it was a golden haired girl who would be grinning at me about to reassure me that everything was going to be okay. Instead I was met with my dear old Uncle who wore an encouraging smile on his face.

With a slight nod towards the vast ocean, I turned around once more to face it.

This would be the end of being the younger sister. I right then and there made a promise to myself.

"I'll become the strongest huntress in all of Remnant and protect everyone, so that no one will have to feel the pain you and I have to, sis. I know you're watching over me and I won't let you down."

And with that I opened the urn and swung it out towards the ocean in a wide arc. I watched the gray ashes twinkle in the sunlight as they made their way into the water.

I hear Uncle Crow stifle a sob and his grip on my shoulder tightened. I retrieve the right glove of Ember Cecilia from the box and don it. It was about two sizes too large and still felt warm to the touch oddly. Dropping the box into the water, I turned around and buried my face into my Uncle's chest.

I know it wasn't going to be easy for us. He lost a daughter and I lost a sister. Both of us lost a part of ourselves, but we knew Yang; she'd hate to see us like this and would love to see us remembering her goofy self and how she always brightened our lives with each passing day.

But I couldn't bring myself to think those happy thoughts. That brightness she possessed and shared with everyone that knew and loved her, has extinguished.

Forever.

Thinking this; had me dwell on the task I had asked Blake to do for me. I knew more than anything Blake would have wanted to be here in these last moments. To be a part of Yang's passing. But I asked her to do something for me. As much as I noticed her wanting to disagree, she agreed. She was heartbroken as well at the request, but held it together for my sake. I can only imagine how she's doing right now…

I continued to embrace my last surviving family member, my Uncle still waist deep in the ocean. I clenched my right fist feeling the gauntlet hug my hand as I did so.

I'll always keep this glove on as a reminder of what had happened. And as a memento of my sister.

Hearing the choked sobs and cries of my Uncle, I was powerless to fight my own, and added in my own string of tears and wails.

But one last thought crosses my mind; Although Ozpin declared us to still be teammates and have to work through this, I vowed one thing to the person who broke my family and team apart.

'I'll never forgive you, Weiss.'

* * *

**Blake**

'I don't know why I agreed to do this. Why do I have to watch _her_?'

But deep down, I knew the answer. Ruby had to have someone she could trust. And with Yang gone…

Gods, I'm still trying to wrap my head around that one. My friend and partner. Gone.

I couldn't help but feel responsible. As Yang's partner, I was supposed to always watch her back and protect her from danger. We were an amazing duo; we knew each other's moves inside and out, but apparently not our motives.

I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

'One of many to come.' I thought to myself.

I really wished we had left on better terms. After the fight I had with… Weiss. I should have apologized to Yang. I should have actually apologized to both her and Weiss, but I didn't. How was I supposed to know that this would happen?!

I exhaled deeply. I've had plenty of time to collect my thoughts about this matter, but in the end I can't help but still feel conflicted and a part of what transpired. But it all started because of a certain white haired bitch of a girl.

Glancing up from the book I didn't even realize I was still holding, I stared at said white haired girl. She was currently asleep on top of a hospital bed.

We were in the medical wing of Beacon in a small patient room. The walls, furniture, and even the equipment all matched the Ice Princess herself. Everything was a sterilized white.

Exhaling deeply again, I sagged into the chair I was currently occupying. Placing the book on my lap I leaned my head against the seat rest and closed my eyes.

Ruby had asked me to keep an eye on Weiss. When I brought her back to Beacon all those days ago she collapsed and went into a short coma. Unfortunately she awoke a day later. Weiss demanded to know what had happened to Yang and where she was. Although I hated the girl, I couldn't help but feel a little impressed at how she could still think she could demand anything from anyone now.

I was also the one who told her the grave news.

After that, Weiss had been quiet. Not really speaking to anyone. At one point she did ask for Ruby but I told her the crimson clad leader refused to see Weiss. I hoped for Weiss to get angry or anything really, but all she did was nod her head and simply look away.

She had changed.

Of course being tasked with watching her these last few days, I couldn't help but feel a little closer to her. I did still hate Weiss for what she had caused, but I knew she was suffering just as much as I was by the loss of Yang. Maybe even more so, they were dating and it did genuinely look like Weiss did indeed hold strong feelings for the fiery girl.

And today would be the day Yang's ashes would be scattered. I wanted to be there more than anything. To witness the last act of my partner and there to comfort Ruby. I missed Yang. I missed the wild brawler more than anything right now, and am a little pissed off I couldn't attend her last rites, but Ruby herself told me to make sure Weiss wouldn't attend.

It was harsh, especially coming from the young and seemingly always carefree childish leader, but she meant it. I've never heard Ruby speak with such an air of sureness and malice at the same time. She really held Weiss responsible for what had happened to her sister.

Lifting my head off the rest, I brought my hands to rub my temples. Thinking about this gave me a weird feeling. A mix between a headache and a feeling of hopelessness, but I just had to think about it.

Thinking back; I remember Ozpin making a presence at our dorm room when Ruby and I were there. At the time he was caring and soft spoken while he spoke to us. That was until he finally came to the subject I myself had thought about.

What was going to happen to team RWBY?

Professor Ozpin told us that loss was inevitable once you became a hunter or huntress. It was how you dealt with it that showed your true worth. Would you let the deaths of your teammates, friends, or even loved ones be in vain? Or would you use that loss as power. Fuel to become stronger and combat the Grimm.

At the time, I thought he was being cruel and harsh. How can you tell a fifteen year old girl who had just lost her sister that? But the more I dwelled on his words, the more it made sense. If we did try to continue and move on as a team, it'd only make us that much stronger in a sense, but with how Ruby is I didn't see that happening fully. She may try to keep being the team leader and hold the team together, but the little innocent and fun loving Ruby has changed. In the brief time I've spoken to her over the last few days, her bright silver eyes have dulled to a cold and calculating gray.

She doesn't show affection as much, if even ever. Her childish demeanor was nearly gone, her constant smiles were now replaced with a look of indifference, and her cheery and friendly personality was changed to that of a cold shoulder. She was much more reserved and cold.

'She reminds me of myself in a way.'

Thinking back on Professor Ozpin; although he said those harsh words at the time, we'd have to realize it sooner or later. And thankfully it was sooner. Ruby may never return back to her old self, but Ozpin giving us another two weeks off from classes to deal and grieve for our loss will help. I know I'm just wishing and hoping, but I miss the old Ruby. And with Yang gone now… I don't know how to deal with loss again.

I felt myself losing the little control I had and started crying.

'Why did it have to end this way? Out of all the possible outcomes Yang…'

Trying to hold down the sobs, I noticed Weiss stir on her bed and open her eyes.

Quickly wiping away the tears on my face, I nod once in her direction. Weiss had changed as well. Although she was looking better than when we first brought her back, her scars and injuries were healing up nicely and her skin wasn't as ghostly pale, she'd changed. Maybe for the better. It was terrible to think that way but it seemed true. Having Yang gone and knowing that Weiss knew Ruby and I blamed her for it had knocked her down a few pegs. Maybe knocked her all the way down to the very bottom. I'm glad though. I wanted her to suffer as much as she can; all in all it was her fault. I hated her. She took away my partner. Changed my girlfriend, and ruined our team and my new life.

Realizing that we now held each other's gaze, I exhaled and started to rise up from the chair I sat in.

"Blake."

It was so quiet that my ears twitched slightly at the sound.

Turning around to face where the sound came from, I laid my eyes once again on Weiss, not even attempting to hide my obvious disdain for the girl on my face. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited for her to speak.

Weiss' face remained indifferent. Her expression seemingly cold and stoic. After a few seconds she sighed and spoke;

"Was it today?"

Remembering that I told Weiss about Yang's small funeral a few days ago, I nodded at her. I kept my stance and indifferent look on my face.

"Yes, it was and don't make this a scene. You and I both know Ruby does not want you there so don't even ask." I replied back coldly.

Staring back at the Heiress I captured a glimpse of something that crossed her face. But as quickly as it showed, it vanished. It looked almost like…

Guilt.

I felt a smirk creep across my face.

'Good, this bitch needs to feel guilty. This was all her fault. Never thinking about the consequences of her actions.'

Thinking better of it, I returned to my seat. I'm going to make her feel as miserable as possible. I want to make sure she knows this was her fault.

Sitting back down, I bore into Weiss' own ice blue eyes. I don't know how the girl felt about me ever since our fight, but I was sure she knew that I despised her.

"So, why'd you do it Weiss? Couldn't help but play the damsel in distress yet again?" I asked coolly, hoping to get a rise out of the white haired girl.

I watched as her expression once again flashed with what looked like guilt, only this time it remained on her face.

'The poor girl looks like she's about to cry. Good.'

I watched as her lips trembled and she finally broke our gaze. Turning instead to face the opposite wall.

"That's not fair, Blake. You know I nev-."

I wasn't going to let her finish.

'No. You know damn well what you were doing! Running off into the forest to wallow in self-pity?!" I yelled.

I felt myself getting angry and I felt the tears coming, remembering the scene where Ruby and I found the two other girls. Reliving it yet again. This girl single handedly caused Yang's death with her selfish actions!

"Did you ever think of what would happen? Yang loved you! Gods, I have no idea why she did but she did. Of course she was going to follow you out there!"

Getting up from the chair, I had to move. I started pacing by her bedside, never once taking my eyes off the Heiress.

"Why did you do it Weiss? Not just running into the forest, but why are you such a bitch all the time? A selfish, racist, self-absorbed, uncaring, stupid bitch?!"

I started balling up my hands into fists.

"Do you know what you did to Ruby? To what little family she has now?! To me? To the team? Have you ever thought of anything other than yourself for once?"

I stopped pacing and waited to see if she would say anything.

The damn girl wouldn't even face me; she still continued to stare at the opposite wall. I could faintly hear her fighting against the sobs.

"I didn't think so. Coward! You can't even look me in the eye and give me a straight answer. You got my partner killed. A friend, fellow teammate, a sister, a daughter; killed just so you could…"

I couldn't fight it anymore, I felt myself tearing up and breathing hard. My chest ached at the thought of never getting teased by the fiery girl, or hearing one of her stupid puns, never training with her or getting into trouble with the blonde haired girl. She was one of the first people I met at Beacon and I considered her one of my closest friends even though I didn't show it very often, I really appreciated Yang and I missed her so much already, she was one of the best Humans I've ever had the pleasure of meeting.

I finally broke down. I stood there unable to contain any semblance of self-control as I sobbed and cried openly. I finally closed my eyes and let the sadness and grief wash over me. There was so much more I wanted to yell at Weiss for. She needed to feel all the rage and hatred that was building up in me. If she thought this was bad, I could only wait and see Ruby lay into her. If the small leader would ever give her the time of day again.

Right then, thinking back on Ruby I remembered the small box she gave me to give to Weiss. I knew of its contents and I even asked why Ruby would give this to Weiss. But the small leader kept whatever answer she had to herself, instead just asking me to make sure to give it to her on this day.

I wiped at the tears and reached under the chair that I was just sitting on earlier.

Grasping the box, I held it in my left hand and looked towards Weiss again. The girl still was looking away but was now sobbing loudly and shaking violently. But she won't get any remorse from me.

"Ozpin may have said that we'll still remain a team, but just know that I don't consider you a true teammate anymore. You're less than nothing to me. As for Ruby… I have no idea on why she'd want to give this to you, but here."

Without a moments hesitation I tossed the small black metal box at Weiss on the bed and turned on my heel to leave the room.

Ruby should be done with the ceremony her and her Uncle had for Yang, and I hoped to see her and comfort the small leader. Gods know that we could both use it.

Making my way out of the room, right before I closed the door I heard a small gasp followed by a name.

"Yang."

I made my way through the empty halls of the hospital wing towards the courtyard. Hopefully I can make the airship and go to Ruby's house for the night. Gods know I didn't want to be in the dorm room alone tonight…

* * *

**Weiss**

Those words, they hurt. They stung more than any wound that I received that day. What made it worse was that I couldn't even bring myself to say anything to defend my actions.

Blake was right though. She was right about almost everything she had said. I can never receive her or Ruby's forgiveness but that's not what I was after anyway.

What I truly wanted, more than anything in this world right now, was to see Yang again. More than anything! The whole time Blake yelled and scolded me, I only had one thing on my mind. The last moments of seeing Yang alive. How that girl; my girlfriend fought so bravely and fiercely to protect me. Single handedly defeating a massive horde of Grimm, putting herself in harm's way and even inflicting injuries to herself just to give me a chance to keep living.

Pushing those thoughts aside for now, I opened the box Blake left on the bed before she left the room. The box was long and smooth. If felt as if was made out of some kind of black metal and was cool to the touch.

Exhaling, I opened the box only to feel the tears reemerge from my eyes.

It was the left glove of Ember Cecilia.

Trembling slightly, I picked the charred glove up. It was scarred and burned. Much more blackened with silver claw marks through it than I remembered. I continued to hold the glove as I watched my own tears create small wet drops on it tracing the dried up soot off of the gauntlet.

Steadying myself on the bed, I slowly placed the glove on my left hand. Slightly taken aback by how warm it was once I put it on, I smiled. Probably for the first time since coming back to Beacon. The warmth from the glove reminded me so much of the blonde girl, I couldn't help it. I jerked my left arm back like I've seen Yang do so many times and heard the glove click loudly.

If I remember correctly, that's how she reloaded the next round.

Mentally keeping track of the little movements I made with the glove; it made me think of Ruby. The small leader hasn't said a word to me ever since they found me in the forest. I didn't blame her for not wanting to talk or see me, but to refrain me from going to the funeral of the one I loved kind of seemed harsh, but I wasn't going to let her see me beg. I will grieve for Yang in my own way.

Fighting back the tears, my thoughts fell back onto the wild golden haired girl. The few days we spent together this past week were amazing. I learned so much about her and she taught me so many things about myself I never even knew. I never really showed it a lot but I truly and deeply cared for her. I felt guilty, of course I would; it was my fault. I wasn't going to deny that one bit, but the thought of how Yang willingly threw herself in an unwinnable situation for my sake finally cemented my true love for the girl.

For someone as cold and withdrawn from others, to actually hear myself say that I loved someone else still even amazed me. But Yang, she was a one of a kind person. Everything she did, she made sure to make it stand out and fun. I can never hope to meet anyone who made me want to aspire to be friendlier and to share my time with willingly ever again. Let alone love. The short amount of time where I realized my feelings for the brawler, I felt weird, until I knew what it was. Love. And now, I'll never feel that way ever again. But in that small timeframe I did, it was amazing.

Wiping away a few stray tears from my face, I looked at Ember Cecilia again. I planned on keeping the glove, still unsure as to why Ruby would give it to me, but I planned on keeping it as a reminder of my first and most likely last true love of my life. It'd be difficult to incorporate such a barbaric weapon into my own graceful moves, but I vowed to find a way to use it.

Reminding me of my own weapon; Myrtenaster needed to be reforged. But that'll be handled another day. For now; I was content with just holding onto Ember Cecilia.

My thoughts drifted back onto what Blake had said about the team. Professor Ozpin decided to keep team RWBY together. I didn't know how to feel about that. Granted the team knew each other's moves and tactics and really meshed together in combat; but for how things looked now, I didn't see the reasoning at why to keep us together.

Blake despised me and frankly I had a feeling that she'd stab me in the back in the middle of a fight.

Ruby obviously hated me and wouldn't even acknowledge me; Yang's death had a substantial impact on her and her ability to lead now I've noticed. Although I can't blame her, she just lost her sister and the girl she blamed was me; her partner and teammate.

No matter, I'll deal with being the odd one out and do everything in my power to become one of the best huntresses that Beacon has ever produced. Not just for myself, but for Yang. Clenching my left hand into a fist I smiled as I watched the contours of the gauntlet hug my hand.

I had no idea what the future would hold for the rest of team RWBY but I knew that I would keep on living. Not just for my sake, but for Yang's as well. I would not let her death be in vain, although I knew I'd never love anyone again, I would not let myself be depressed and sad forever. I knew she wouldn't want me to be either. I'm going to become one of the best of the best for her. I owed her a lot for everything she's taught me and I plan on surviving. I'm living for two now I realized, I've inherited Yang's own fiery will.

Fire and ice once more coming to terms. This is a new me. I'll continue to work with team RWBY until the day we graduate. Blake and Ruby might even come to hate me even more for what I have planned but I won't let it deter me.

I'm living for two now and this new conviction is going to propel me to do great things. I knew I had a fiery little guardian watching over me now and it gave me comfort in knowing that a piece of Yang will always be a part of me, until the day I finally pass over and will be able to see her again. Embrace her and kiss those soft full lips once more. To feel those strong yet gentle hands around me, I can't wait to lose myself to her again…

I smile at the images in my head.

But today won't be that day…

Slowly rising up from the hospital bed, I steadied myself on my feet and disengaged the various little wires that were monitoring my vitals.

Still dressed in my hospital gown and barefoot, I make my way out of the room into the empty hallways of Beacon limping towards the training lockers, Ember Cecilia still donned on my left hand and smiled to myself. Despite all the odds stacked against me, I will not fail nor will I falter.

"Just you watch Yang, I'll be the best huntress there is for the both of us."


End file.
